Réminiscence
by NoNameAnymore
Summary: Suite à une bêtise, dix ninjas se retrouvent enfermé dans un espacetemps que rien ne semble contrôler. Forcés de regarder leur passé et le passé des autres, ils se prennent la vérité en plein dans la figure... et ça fait mal.
1. Quand on sait pas

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto-sensei, rien n'est à moi à part d'éventuelles personnes inventées. J'ai inventé la plupart des situations et les autres sont racontées selon mon point de vue. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les âges et la chronologie…

**Réminiscence**

Chapitre 1 : Quand on sait pas, on fait pas !

C'était pas son jour. Il le savait dès qu'il avait posé son pied sur le sol. Mais voilà, il ne croyait pas aux trucs du genre « pied droit, bonheur, pied gauche, malheur » La prochaine fois, il fera attention à bien poser le pied droit par terre, parce que franchement, il en ras le bol. Marre. Et si jamais il se trompe de pied, il s'attachera au lit avec des liens solides.

Foi de Kakashi Hatake !

Il l'avait même juré sur sa bible, « Le paradis du batifolage », tellement il était sérieux. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pense, il faudrait qu'il aille acheter le nouveau qui était sortit il y a peu de temps. Enfin, il pourrait aller l'acheter si jamais il pouvait lui-même sortir.

Car il avait un gros problème. Un très gros problème. A côté de ça, Iruka-sensei ivre, un essaim d'abeilles géantes tueuses ou une attaque à Konoha, c'était du menu fretin. Qu'il découvre qu'il avait une sœur cachée, que le cinquième Hokage était un homme ou que Jiraya-sama change de bord ne lui ferait pas plus qu'un petit pincement de cœur qu'il ignorerait sans façon. Non, le pire fléau de la société d'aujourd'hui, non que dis-je, depuis toujours et pour toujours, le pire fléau, c'était…

« Kakashi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ! Youhou, Kakashi-kuuuuuuuun ! »

… une bande de kunoichi enragées d'amour et de désir.

Il essaya de calmer son cœur et de lui dire de ne pas le lâcher maintenant, que les crises cardiaques, c'était pour après, merci beaucoup. Il espérait vivre encore un peu pour pouvoir mettre le grappin sur quelqu'un, démolir la gueule à quelques vilains-méchants-pas-beaux et manger à peu près cinquante kilos de chocolats. Après, grand bien lui fasse de mourir, du moment qu'il serait gavé comme une oie. L'Ange de la Mort pourra venir à ce moment-là, mais pas maintenant.

Il sortit de sa cachette, doucement, lentement, précautionneusement… pour voir arriver droit sur lui un nuage de femmes aux yeux fous, la bave aux lèvres. Il hurla d'une manière peu charmante, mais pour raison mystérieuse qui résonna délicieusement aux oreilles des femmes. Il s'élança dans le village, prenant des chemins secrets, des ruelles délabrées mais il ne réussit pas à distancer le nuage composé de folles. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, maintenant. A moins qu'il ait peur depuis le tout début ?

Il arrêta de se poser des questions et accéléra la cadence… mais n'y arriva pas. Il avait épuisé toute sa réserve de chakra, il y avait mal aux jambes et son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Vite. VITE !

D'un bond, il évita la première kunoichi. La deuxième vint rapidement après, lui immobilisant les jambes et il fut englouti par des dizaines, non, des milliers de femmes, les yeux en cœur. Il cria, essaya de se dégager mais rien n'y fit. Elles étaient toujours là, plus cauchemardesques que jamais.

« Aaaaah !… Mon masque, non, non, non… Mais arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que… ? LAISSEZ MON PANTALON TRANQUILLE ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah mais lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ-MOI JE VOUS DIS ! BANDE DE… »

S'ensuivit de nombreuses injures qui feraient rougir le plus endurci des voyous. Au moment où l'espoir s'envolait, en même temps que ses vêtements d'ailleurs, une voix surplomba la foule.

« Laissez Kakashi-san tranquille ! »

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers sa sauveuse. Princesse Tsunade. Il faillit pleurer de joie et de se jeter aux pieds du cinquième Hokage mais se retint à temps. Lentement, douloureusement, la foule se dispersa, têtes baissées. Elles avaient encore raté leur coup –à savoir, déshabiller entièrement leur Kakashi d'amour- mais, foi de kunoichi enragées, elles recommenceront tant qu'il le faudra !

Revenons à cette pauvre bête traquée qui embrassait avec fougue les pieds de Princesse Tsunade entre deux « Merci ! Merci ! » et « Je vous aime ! Smack, smack». Il déclara sérieusement qu'il allait lui vouer un culte et offrir des sacrifices en Sa gloire, et qu'il allait penser à Elle tout le temps, même en rêve.

« Pas besoin de tout ça… Quoique, j'aimerais bien quelques sacrifices… Non, plutôt des dons. Oui, voilà, tu devras m'apporter chaque dimanche matin une boîte de biscuit. » fit-elle en tapotant gentiment la tête du ninja. « En attendant, rhabille-toi… »

Il rougit en voyant sa ceinture fuguer quelque part entre les branches d'un arbre, son bandeau frontal tenir compagnie à son haut d'uniforme un peu plus loin sur la route et ses sandales devenir amis avec des prospectus piétinés et avec la poussière. Heureusement, il les avait empêchées de lui enlever son pantalon –enfin, à moitié mais c'était déjà ça- mais son masque pendait malheureuse, triste à en mourir parce qu'elle était séparée de son visage porteur. Après avoir tout remit à sa place, il se tourna vers sa supérieure et entama la conversation avec elle en marchant.

« Comment allez-vous, Hokage-sama ? »

« Plutôt bien. Par contre, toi… Ces filles te courent après tous les jours ou quoi ? Tu as maigri, tu as des cernes énormes, même tes cheveux ont l'air plus gris »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… Enfin bref, je peux vous aider ? »

Tout à part rester ici… Et puis, il s'ennuyait tellement depuis qu'il n'avait plus d'élèves…

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura à l'orée de la forêt. Nous devons cueillir des plantes médicinales… Tu veux nous accompagner ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle avança vers la forêt, immédiatement suivie par un Kakashi sautillant, heureux d'échapper aux villageoises. Il se mit à engager la conversation sur les plantes, le temps et toutes des choses plus ou moins importantes. Tsunade souriait légèrement, sereine. Une journée calme de plus dans son existence…

Hé ben ma vieille, tu t'es gravement trompée, se dira-t-elle plus tard en découvrant ce que l'auteur leur a concocté…

Les cheveux de Sakura-chan sont vraiment étranges. Bon, pas plus que ceux de Gaï, heureusement pour elle, mais étranges quand même. Roses. Et le pire, surtout, ce n'était pas d'un rose pâle, mais d'un rose flash, d'un rose… bonbon. Voilà, c'était le bon mot. Enfin, il pouvait toujours parler lui avec sa tête de balai à la chevelure argentée…

« Kakashi-sensei ? » s'étonna-t-elle « Que faites-vous là ? »

« Il nous accompagne » répondit la princesse à sa place. « Je l'ai trouvé poursuivit par les villageoises… »

Sakura éclata de rire en songeant aux filles. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans –depuis que Gaï avait enlevé le masque de son rival par _inadvertance_ en pleine foule au marché- que le défi de « mettre à poil » son maître avait été lancé. Certaine rumeur disait que c'était Anko, l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru, qui avait lancé le défi, mais Sakura savait la vérité : c'était Iruka-sensei et Ibiki Morino les fautifs. Mais l'auteur compte raconter cette histoire plus tard, donc un peu de patience dans la salle, s'il vous plait.

« C'est cette plante ? » demanda le Jounin en déracinant délicatement une jolie fleur rosée.

« Oui, merci Kakashi-sensei » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle ajouta quelque chose plus bas, que Tsunade ne put entendre, mais celle-ci vit distinctement l'homme sourire d'un air complice et hocher la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ces messes basses ? »

Sa voix fit sursauter les deux comploteurs. Sakura tira la langue d'un air désolé, la main derrière la tête, tandis que son ancien maître plissa ses yeux en un sourire.

« Je me demandais comment vous faites pour vous tenir debout avec cette poitrine qui devrait vous obliger à vous courb… Ouaiie !»

La main de la Princesse s'était abattue avec force sur la tête de balai en un temps record. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sous les gémissements de Kakashi et les rires des deux femmes lorsque soudain ils entendirent deux autres voix.

Kakashi arrêta sa comédie et se mit en garde ainsi que les kunoichi. Ils écoutèrent en silence, puis ils reconnurent les cris déjantés poussés par un adolescent.

« Ca vous fait mal de vous empêcher de mater des gonzesses ou quoi ? Ras le bol de vos gamineries, non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un ermite pervers qui fait semblant d'être un maître entraînant son apprenti et que tout ce qu'il fait ces draguer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre parce qu'il a un chagrin d'amour avec sa… »

« Respire un peu… Et je n'ai _PAS_ de chagrin d'amour, d'accord ? »

« NARUTO ! »

Le cri de la jeune fille rose –ses cheveux, pas elle- interrompit la dispute des deux hommes : Naruto Uzumaki et Jiraya, l'un des trois légendaires dont faisait aussi partit Tsunade. Si Jiraya n'avait pas changé d'un poil –bien qu'un œil attentif dirait que ses cheveux avaient poussé d'un centimètre, Naruto, lui, revenait à Konoha complètement différent. Il avait toujours son sourire complètement stupide et sa chevelure aussi éclatant que le soleil mais il avait grandit énormément et ses yeux bleus étaient un peu moins naïfs.

« Sakura-chan ! Kakashi-sensei ! Tsunade-nee-chan ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » s'écria Naruto en courant vers eux. « Ouah Sakura, tu es devenue plus belle que jamais ! »

Il prit les mains de son amie et les secoua. Son sourire était encore plus grand que d'habitude et son regard pétillait de joie. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ancien maître, ce qui lui fit rater la vision d'un buisson frémissant de fureur et de jalousie. Enfin, deux buissons en fait, l'un derrière le dos du jeune blond et l'autre de l'autre côté de la clairière où ils étaient.

Cependant Sakura remarqua le frémissement du premier buisson et lui lança un regard paniqué et de reproche. Elle se dirigea vers les autres qui discutaient joyeusement et proposa de rentrer au village pour fêter les retrouvailles –et accessoirement de s'éloigner.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva le blond. « Et puis j'ai tellement de choses à raconter à Iruka-sensei ! Je veux manger des ramens à Ichiraku ! »

Il continua à bavarder en s'éloignant dans la forêt. Les autres le suivirent, discutant de tout et de rien. La bonne humeur les accompagnait. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, Kakashi s'arrêta avec un cri d'horreur.

« Je veux pas retourner au village ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment –enfin, le plus possible- Jiraya.

« Parce qu'il y a ces folles… » Il paniquait à présent. « Elles vont encore me courir après ! »

Subitement, Sakura s'écroula par terre, les bras autour du ventre, un rire hystérique sortant de sa gorge. La Princesse des Limaces eut un sourire hilare et les lèvres Jiraya s'étiraient peu à peu.

« Quoi ? Ca recommence ? » fit l'ermite.

« De quoi vous causez ? » demanda Naruto, interloqué, aidant son amie à se relever. « J'comprends rien… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Je te raconterai tout plus tard… » hoqueta la jeune fille. « En attendant… »

Elle s'arrêta et sortit un kunai, immédiatement imité par Naruto et Kakashi. Des feuilles frémissaient droit devant eux. Encore une rencontre ? songea Tsunade. Drôle de journée. Ils attendirent quand brusquement Kakashi écarquilla son œil visible et s'exclama un « Iruka ? » incrédule. En effet, le jeune professeur venait de s'extirper du feuillage et crachotait. Il leva les yeux et remarqua le petit groupe qui se tenait avec des armes en mains et visiblement surpris. Un ange passa.

Les ours mère qui retrouvent leurs petits ont pour habitude de les serrer fort contre eux et de leur lécher leur visage amoureusement. C'est ce que pensa la tête de balai en voyant Iruka et Naruto se broyer les os et se donner l'accolade. Il ressentit un peu de jalousie mais ignora le pincement de son cœur.

C'est ce qu'a dut ressentir quelqu'un d'autre car à présent un shuriken était planté dans un tronc d'arbre et le professeur regardait stupéfait sa blessure venant d'apparaître sur sa main qui frottait les cheveux dorés de son élève quelques instants plus tôt. Un juron sortit d'un gros buisson et trois personnages entrèrent dans la scène –enfin la clairière. A croire qu'il n'y avait que des clairières dans cette forêt, mais bon, l'auteur n'a pas vraiment un esprit très clair.

« Sakura-chan ! Iruka-sensei ! Touchez pas à Naruto-kun ! »

« Sasuke-kun ? »

« Mais quel con… »

« Orochimaru-san ! »

« Restez calme, maître… »

« Oh bonjour Kabuto-kun ! »

Telles furent les premières paroles jetées pour les retrouvailles qui devaient être émouvantes. Mais bon, la jalousie est un bien joli défaut qui foire tous les plans, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais pourquoi ne pouvons-nous toucher Naruto ? » fit remarquer malicieusement Kakashi.

Sasuke rougit comme une tomate avant de répondre en regardant ailleurs. Lui aussi avait grandit et ses cheveux longs étaient retenus en queue de cheval.

« C'est évident non ? Seul moi peut le toucher, pour le buter ! »

« Me buter ? Tu rêves ! » tiqua le blond. « C'est plutôt moi qui vais te buter ! »

Ils se prirent leur col et se crièrent dessus. Le groupe les observa, pariant sur celui qui sortira l'insulte la plus osée.

« Dix Konollar (combinaison de Konoha et de dollar) sur Naruto. Il a plus d'expérience » dit Jiraya. « Rien à voir à un bourge comme le Uchiwa »

« Tu veux rire ? Dix sur Sasuke » répliqua Orochimaru. « Le village du Son n'est pas peuplé d'anges comme à Konoha tu sais »

« Evidemment, si tu es leur chef… »

A leur tour, ils commencèrent à se crier dessus à l'instar de leurs élèves. Les bras croisés, yeux dans les yeux, leurs voix montèrent en crescendo tandis qu'à côté Sakura et Tsunade essayait de les calmer –en les insultant au passage- et derrière trois spectateurs, Kakashi et Iruka ainsi que Kabuto. Non, quatre spectateurs, pour finir. Un incruste venait de s'ajouter pour observer le spectacle.

« Bonjour Itachi-kun ! » s'exclama le Jounin aux cheveux argentés en s'apercevant de la présence de l'incruste. « Chocolat ? »

Et comme par magie, il fit apparaître quatre barres de chocolats qu'il fourra dans la bouche des trois témoins de la bagarre avant d'engober le sien en une vitesse éclair, n'enlevant son masque qu'un dixième de secondes. Ils grignotèrent silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur les six autres idiots.

Leurs comportements sont étranges, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Mouhahahaha… C'est qu'il s'en passe des choses en trois ans ! Bref, revenons à l'histoire.

Lentement, un par un, ils découvrirent la présence du nouveau et du chocolat. Après s'être rassasié en sacrifiant une barre de confiserie pour leur divinité la Présidente des Chocolatophiles(1), ils prirent tous leur script et lurent le scénario.

« Naniiii ? » gloussa Sakura en lisant quelques pages en avance.

« On est pas encore à ce moment-là, Sakura-chan » lui fit remarquer Naruto.

« Maintenant, on doit… » lut Orochimaru à travers ses lunettes. « … faire comme d'habitude ? Elle n'aurait pas plus précis par hasard, l'auteur de ce scénario de pacotille ? »

« A mon humble avis, elle voudrait qu'on se batte comme des bêtes jusqu'à l'action principale, c'est-à-dire la connerie de Kakashi » murmura Itachi Uchiwa.

« Merci beaucoup pour le compliment » ironisa tête de balai.

« Eh bien, allons-y… » se résigna Iruka d'un air dépité.

Orochimaru se jeta sur Jiraya avec la ferme intention de se servir de la tête de son ancien compagnon comme citrouille pour le prochain Halloween, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En effet, il trouvait que la monstrueuse langue de son adversaire serait excellente comme cravate, de plus les femmes étaient toujours attirées par les trucs un peu pervers. Mais Tsunade s'immisça dans l'affaire en déclarant que les venins de serpents pouvaient être médicinaux lorsqu'on les mélangeait avec la sève de cerisier. C'est alors que Kabuto intervint ; il déclara que Tsunade avait tort et que le venin devenait un poison extrêmement puissant avec cette combinaison. Sakura voulut sauver l'honneur de son Hokage et de son doux prénom en rétorquant que la sève de cerisier n'était jamais mortelle, et que d'ailleurs il adoucissait n'importe quelle mixture et que donc, c'était lui qui se trompait. De toute façon, il n'était qu'un piètre médecin parce que la tronche d'Orochimaru était plus pâle qu'avant son exil, fit remarquer sournoisement Tsunade. A moins que cela ne soit la vieillesse ?

Ce fut un beau fouillis.

D'un autre côté, Sasuke s'écria que la fortune des Uchiwa lui revenait de droit, mais que pour cela il devait tuer son frère et qu'il n'allait pas se gêner. Ce dernier lui tira la langue en lui répondant que, de toute façon, il en avait volé la demie avant de s'exiler parce que voyager sans le sou c'est stupide. Sasuke hurla de fureur ; alors comme ça il n'était plus milliardaire ? Il voulut fouiller dans les poches de son frère pour confirmation mais Itachi fut plus rapide : il tira sa carte bancaire et la brisa en deux, clamant que le reste son dix milliard de Konollar était partit en fumée, emportant avec lui les dix petits zéros précédant le un. Un cri s'échappa de Naruto quand il avait imaginé le nombre bol de ramen achetables avec ce fric et Iruka blanchit en pensant qu'il aurait pu abandonner ses élèves sur leurs bancs, lui permettrant à ses nerfs de se reposer. Kakashi quand à lui, pleurnicha sur les bouquins qu'il aurait pu acheter avec cette carte précieuse. Mais Sasuke leur cria que c'était _son_ argent et qu'Itachi n'était qu'un idiot parce que maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire avec ses deux parties de carte. Mais le grand frère haussa les épaules ; il comptait de toute façon détourner les fonds de l'Akatsuki.

Ce fut un beau fouillis.

« Ah ! 'Y en a marre ! » s'écrièrent-il tous en même temps.

Instantanément, ils se tournèrent comme un homme vers Kakashi qui tira une tête incompréhensible. Il avait une tache surson visage -masqué-ou quoi?

« C'est à tour » expliqua Jiraya en se tenant les côtes –mais quoi, il avait complimenté la poitrine de son amie, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle frappé ?

« Ah oui ? »

Il tira son script de sa poche arrière et lut rapidement.

« En effet… Il est écrit : _Kakashi se résolut à se servir de sa botte secrète. Il prit sa botte…_ Mais quel scénario de merde ! »

Il jeta rageusement le livre sur le sol.

« Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Prendre ma botte et la lancer à la gueule de quelqu'un ? »

« Avec cette auteur, rien n'est impossible… » dit Kabuto

« Si ça se trouve, vous devez manger votre botte pour décupler vos forces et faire ainsi une attaque surpuissante que m'apprendrez plus tard ! » rit Naruto.

« Ou encore prendre votre botte et s'en servir comme outil de maquillage ! » gloussa Sakura.

« Ou alors prendre votre botte et s'en servir comme shuriken ! » se moqua Sasuke.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol et attendirent que la tête de balai trouve une solution. Celui-ci reprit le scénario et fit les cent pas, tourna en rond et frappa dans ses mains en chantant la macarena… Ah non.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama les cheveux argentés qui sortaient du fossé qu'avaient créé les pieds du possesseur de ces dits cheveux à force de marcher en rond. « Bon, mettez-vous tous en position ! »

« C'est-à-dire… ? » demanda Sakura en s'époussetant.

Jiraya frappait sur le visage d'Orochimaru qui enroulait sa langue autour du cou de Tsunade. Kabuto gisait un peu plus loin, les bras en croix tandis que Sakura reprenait son souffle aux côtés d'Iruka. Sasuke se préparait au Chidori et Naruto au Rasengan, Itachi composait des signes à toute vitesse face à Kakashi.

« Bon, voilà » fit celui-ci. « Maintenant, je compose des signes le plus vite possible et Itachi ouvre grand les yeux et s'exclame : « Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible que tu connaisses cette technique ultra secrète réservée seulement au plus fort du clan Uchiwa c'est-à-dire moi ? »… Allez Itachi-kun ! Répète ! »

« C'est… c'est obligé ? »

« Oui, faut faire le plus réaliste possible ! »

« (Comme si une réplique pareille était réaliste… Comme si une situation pareille était réaliste !) Bon… Hum, hum… _Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible que tu connaisses cette technique ultra secrète réservée seulement au plus fort du clan Uchiwa c'est-à-dire moi ?_ »

« Voilà… Un peu plus d'intonation la prochaine fois… »

« Parce qu'il y en aura une ? »

« Ensuite, Naruto, transporté par l'explosion qu'a fait les deux techniques en se percutant arrive à toute vitesse et me bouscule… » continua Kakashi en ignorant la remarque.

« Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois faire l'idiot ? » bouda le blond.

« Bon Sasuke alors… Vite-euh j'ai dit, marche pas tranquillement, enfin ! On ne va pas aller pique-niquer sous les cerisiers en fleur ! »

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… Oh, Kakashi-sensei, je vous ai bousculé alors que vous étiez en train de faire une technique ultra secrète réservée seulement au plus fort du clan Uchiwa c'est-à-dire Itachi ! » ironisa Sasuke en reprenant la réplique.

« Oh tu as lu dans mes pensées ! » s'étonna franchement Kakashi. « C'est quoi cette tête horrifiée ? Enfin bref… _Oh malheur, j'ai raté la_ _technique ultra secrète réservée seulement au plus fort du clan Uchiwa c'est-à-dire Itachi !_ » s'exclama-t-il dramatique. « A ton tour Itachi… Tu reprends ma phrase mais tu transformes un peu… »

« (Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?) Euh… _Oh malheur, il a raté la_ _technique ultra secrète réservée seulement au plus fort du clan Uchiha c'est-à-dire moi ! _Et pourquoi je dois dire malheur moi ? »

« Parce que tu comprendras quand tu seras grand. Vous ! » dit-il en se détournant d'un Itachi énervé « Vous criez « _Oh malheur, Kakashi a raté la_ _technique ultra secrète réservée seulement au plus fort du clan Uchiwa c'est-à-dire Itachi Uchiwa !_ »

« _Oh bonheur, nous ne dirons jamais une chose pareille, nous ne sommes pas aussi poire que les Uchiwa !_ » s'exclamèrent-ils en faisant des gestes obscènes envers tête de balai.

« Vous êtes pas gentils… » pleurnicha le metteur en scène.

Soudain, le sol trembla. Ils sursautèrent, s'accrochant à la personne la plus proche d'eux. C'est-à-dire, par le plus grand des hasards, Kakashi et Iruka, Naruto et Sasuke, Jiraya et Tsunade, Kabuto et Orochimaru et pour finir Itachi avec la jolie Sakura. Tout devint noir autour d'eux et le vent n'exista plus. L'air était confiné. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter car plus rien ne les retenait, il n'y avait aucune gravité, aucun sol ni ciel et la droite était la gauche et la gauche était la droite. De quoi déboussoler une boussole en somme !

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » murmurèrent-ils en n'apercevant rien d'autre qu'eux.

----------------

Ceci est un délire complet, mais seulement pour ce chapitre. La suite peut être amusante mais ce sera surtout psychologiquement dur pour les personnages, donc… La suite est assez grave en fait… A part bien sûr les « pauses » que j'accorde pour pas tomber dans la déprime profonde Chapitre 2 dans une semaine (normalement…) !

(1)C'est un délire XD La Présidente, c'est moi, et avec mes sœurs et des amies nous formons une sorte de club (enfin, plus un asile) pour les fous de chocolats XD

Au fait, je sais que la monnaie là-bas est le Ryô, mais Konollar est plus amusant XD


	2. Etrange, étrange

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto-sensei, rien n'est à moi à part d'éventuelles personnes inventées. J'ai inventé la plupart des situations et les autres sont racontées selon mon point de vue. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les âges et la chronologie…

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! **Hitto-sama** je vais retenir ton conseil et essayer de ne pas trop intervenir dans ma propre histoire (et ne pas la tourner au ridicule…) **Lunny**, tu es venue lire Dis, je pourrais s'il te plait utiliser « C'est mon subordonné ! » comme réplique dans le chap' cinq (environ), s'il te plait?

Encore merci pour vos revieuws

Place à la véritable histoire ! Presque plus d'humour, à partir de maintenant !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Etrange, étrange…

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda enfin Iruka, en sachant pertinemment que personne ne le savait. « Comment ça se fait qu'on soit là ? »

« Je sais pas » répondit pour tous Naruto. « C'est bizarre »

Il bougea lentement sa main dans la pénombre. Il ressemblait à un soleil à présent, avec sa peau dorée. De plus, avec ses épis sur la tête, aucune autre image ne venait en tête.

« Je me demande… » murmura pensivement Itachi. « Kakashi, tu as essayé de faire le Kaléidoscope, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers Kakashi qui, contrairement à Naruto, ressemblait plus à la lune qu'au soleil. Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise et c'est en trouvant un intérêt étrange à ses sandales qu'il répondit un « Euh… Oui, oui, pourquoi ? » hésitant.

Plus tard, les shinobis présents pourront affirmer qu'il vaut mieux éviter le passage d'un Itachi Uchiwa en colère. En effet, ses cris étaient tellement hauts perchés que les vitres se briseraient, si vitres il y avait, et Kabuto assura que malgré ce que son maître persistait à croire, non, leurs tympans n'étaient pas brisés. Enfin, il pensait.

Pour ne pas écrire tout un long discours en grand caractère, voici l'essentiel en un petit passage abrégé et censuré de ce que le frère meurtrier avait crié. Ils étaient coincés dans un espace-temps que personne ne contrôlait (enfin, à part l'auteur, mais bon, elle comptait pas, elle). Kakashi avait raté son sort à cause de la bousculade de Sasuke et parce qu'il n'était pas un héritier naturel du sharingan. Seul les héritiers pouvaient exécuter cette technique, _et personne d'autre_. Il ne savait pas quand ils sortiraient, s'ils sortaient bien évidement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait. Bref, ils étaient dans la -…- la plus profonde.

Ajoutez bien sûr à cela quelques insultes bien senties, quelques répétitions de phrases et vous obtiendrez les propos d'Itachi.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda d'un ton ennuyé Orochimaru.

« C'est évident ! » gueula, comme à son habitude, Naruto. « On cherche un moyen de sortie ! Puis on fait la fête à Kakashi-sensei ! Puis on continue notre combat.»

« Toi, tais-toi d'abord ! Faisons la fête à Kakashi maintenant, puis cherchons ! » proposa Jiraya en s'avançant vers l'élève de feu son propre élève.

« Eh ! » protesta la tête de balai. « Je veux pas qu'on me frappe, moi ! »

« Laissez-le tranquille » fit Itachi « Si ça se trouve, ce sera lui qui devra nous faire sortir »

Il s'assit dans ce qu'ils pensaient être un sol immatériel, les autres l'imitant. Sakura soupira et se coucha sur le dos. Les yeux dans le vague, elle pensait.

« Bon. Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement du Kaléidoscope, et peut-être aurons-nous une idée pour sortir » brisa Itachi le silence qui s'était installé.

C'était vraiment bizarre de voir tous ces ennemis qui, pour une fois, ne se tabassaient pas dessus. Et c'était étrange pour lui de parler quand personne ne l'avait convié. Enfin bon… Il était trop fatigué pour songer à cela. Tous reportèrent leur attention sur lui et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'expliquer de sa voix monocorde.

« Le Kaléidoscope est un sort de ninjutsu expert. Donc, seuls les plus fort du clan Uchiwa ayant atteint la phase terminale du sharingan peuvent le maîtriser. Elle a pour but de transporter l'esprit –ou les esprits mais plus il y a d'ennemis, plus c'est difficile- dans un autre monde. Pas exemple, dans mon cas, je peux attirer un esprit dans son propre passé et le forcer à regarder pendant des heures ses fautes. Ou encore, je peux 'tuer' un esprit dans un autre monde. Bref, passons. Pour réussir cela, il faut déjà savoir inventer un monde alternatif, le monde où on transporte les esprits ennemis. Pas besoin du sharingan terminal, et personnellement ça m'a prit quatre ans pour faire mon monde le plus compliqué. On peut bien sûr en inventer plusieurs –j'en ai trois- mais il faut une quantité énorme de chakra, de concentration et de volonté. Retenir un esprit dans un monde est facile, le plus dur c'est le retenir assez longtemps pour le tuer. La volonté est un facteur important ; si l'esprit de l'exécuteur est moins fort que celui de l'ennemi, on risque par exemple de se faire piéger dans son propre monde, ou de se faire tuer accidentellement. Ou bien, si l'exécuteur n'avait pas vraiment envie de tuer l'ennemi, le sort n'est d'aucune utilité ou est plus faible.»

Il soupira et regarda droit dans l'œil visible de Kakashi, celui-ci ayant remit son bandeau frontal sur son œil gauche.

« Parmi ce que je viens de dire, il y a eu une chose que tu n'ais pas faits ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête d'un Uchiwa ? » renifla-t-il avant de continuer en vitesse. « J'ai pas la phase terminale du sharingan… Par contre, je l'ai inventé, mon monde ! Enfin… je crois… Normalement… Je suis pas sûr…»

Itachi du ressortir toute sa patience pour ne pas tuer l'idiot qui réfléchissait en face de lui.

« … J'avais presque plus de chakra… J'étais concentré, ça c'est sûr… Par contre, la volonté… » fit-il, une main sous son menton. « J'avais pas envie de vous tuer »

_Tu avais abandonné ?_

Une voix s'était élevé, doucereuse et dangereusement maléfique. C'était à peine un murmure et pourtant tout le monde l'avait entendue. Kakashi cligna des yeux –enfin, de l'œil- et regarda en tous sens, sur ses gardes. Il vit les autres faire de même.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Kabuto, le sourcil levé.

« Je ne sais pas mais… » débuta Tsunade.

« … j'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix… » continua Orochimaru.

Sakura frissonna, ses mains essayant vainement de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras. De la sueur froide lui coulait du dos et une goutte perla de son front. Naruto n'était pas plus mal et semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Ses yeux devinrent rouges un très court instant et personne ne le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, maintenant ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Eh bien… On attend » répondit Iruka, inquiet.

Mais… Attendre quoi ? fut la question qui résonna en chacun d'eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hey, hey… Regardez » les avertit soudainement Kabuto.

Une forme blanche grandissait dans les ténèbres. A première vue on aurait dit un voile agitée par une faible brise, se gonflait et se dégonflait au gré du vent. Quelques uns se levèrent –ils s'étaient assis en _attendant_- lorsque la voix du démon-renard se haussa, grave et autoritaire, par l'intermédiaire de son humain.

« N'y approchez pas »

Ils le regardèrent, étonnés. Il répéta sa phrase, accompagné d'un peu de chakra dansant autour de son corps.

« Et pourquoi on ne devrait pas s'approcher ? » fit Sasuke d'un ton insolent, la main sur la hanche et le regard lançant un défi.

« Bah… Je sais pas moi… 'Quelque chose' me dit que c'est dangereux » répondit-il avec sa voix normale, candide et naïve.

« 'Quelque chose' ? » interrogea Jiraya.

« Ca… » Naruto baissa la tête et ses doigts tremblants se posèrent sur son ventre. « Ca gronde au fond de… de moi… Comme un avertissement »

Kakashi posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire rassurant derrière son masque. Un peu plus loin, Sasuke hésitait entre tuer son maître qui touchait _son _blond et entre demander c'était quoi ce 'quelque chose'. Il choisit de se taire et de saisir attentivement la suite.

« Alors, écoutons le conseil de ce 'quelque chose' et éloignons-nous de ça »

Naruto sourit à son tour, timidement. Il se tourna vers la droite et avança d'un pas conquérant. Un par un, rechignant un peu ou s'en foutant complètement, ils le suivirent. Sasuke et Sakura marchèrent à côté de lui, s'échangeant des nouvelles –cela faisait tout de même trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Itachi, Kakashi et Iruka les suivaient de près, silencieux. Orochimaru, presque tiré par Kabuto, emboîtaient leurs pas, s'échangeant quelques paroles à voix basse de temps en temps et derrière eux Tsunade se disputait avec Jiraya. Un groupe bien inhabituel…

« On s'est éloigné assez comme ça ? » demanda Sasuke en jetant un regard en arrière.

« Non » répondit son ami. « 'Quelque chose' me dit qu'on doit continuer jusqu'à atterrir… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et fit une moue avec sa bouche. Il se mit à tourner en rond, les autres le regardant intrigués. Soudain son visage s'illumina.

« Ici ! »

Il frappa du pied contre le sol et ils se sentirent tous chuter pendant longtemps… longtemps… vraiment trop longtemps.

_« Mal à la tête… » gémit Kakashi en entrouvrant ses yeux._

_« Bien fait, Tête de Balai ! » ricana un homme à la chevelure blonde, portant une cape orange._

_« Oh… La ferme, blondasse… » riposta-t-il en se levant souplement._

_« 'Y en a marre ! Le mot respect, tu connais pas ? Faut que je te le dise combien de fois ? Je suis le Quatrième Hokage ! Hokage, H-O-K-A-G-E ! » _

Les dix shinobis regardèrent avec des yeux ronds la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Un Kakashi de douze-treize ans se querellait avec le Quatrième Hokage, les insultes et les coups partant comme des petits pains. Ils se trouvaient dans la forêt, dans la même clairière que tout à l'heure. Les deux personnes du passé ne leur faisaient pas attention, et leur hypothèse se confirma lorsque Jiraya agita sa main devant les yeux de feu son ancien élève. Ils ne les voyaient pas.

« Je résume » soupira l'argenté d'un air très, très, _très _fatigué. « J'ai fait une connerie, tout devient noir, puis il y a un truc blanc, Naruto nous emmène quelque part, je me vois m'engueuler avec Yondaime… C'est quand que je me réveille ? »

Il se vit faire un vol plané et son maître le rattraper en bafouillant des excuses fumeuses.

« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer… » ironisa le blond, comptant le nombre de baffes que le sensei donnait pour réveiller son élève assommé.

« Les apparences sont trompeuses » dit Jiraya. « Ils s'adoraient tellement qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit »

« C'est quoi ce propos douteux ? » Kakashi lui jeta un œil intéressé. « Et comment vous savez que Yondaime _s'incrustait_ dans mon lit ? »

« Hum… Oh ! Examinez cette belle technique! » son élève donna un bête coup de pied sur un caillou « C'est magnifique, ne ? »

« Quel détournement de conversation fastidieuse » murmura Iruka. « Bon, puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, regardons-les » Il s'assit sur l'herbe, imités par les autres.

« Est-ce que ça étonne quelqu'un, au moins, de voir le passé ? » demanda au vide Itachi.

« On s'en fiche. La vie c'est la vie, faut l'accepter » répondit simplement la pile énergétique en haussant les épaules « Silence, maintenant ! »

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Ah ! Qu'il était dur à boucler ce chapitre ! Parce que bon, ce que vous lisez là, c'est la version numéro deux de ce chap' ! Je n'étais pas satisfaite du tout de la première version, alors je l'ai corrigé personnellement juste pour vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? On dit 'revieeeeeeeuw !' XD

Blague à part, je me rends compte que c'est vachement difficile de manipuler dix personnes dans une même pièce Il faut que j'essaye de calquer parfaitement leur caractère, donc ça veut dire qu'Oro doit être méchant et Itachi doit pas parler beaucoup… Alors que je voudrais les faire intervenir ! Et quand je veux essayer de faire remarquer un geste bizarre ou inhabituel, ça paraît déplacé ! Argh, que c'est dur d'être fanfikeuse !

Autre chose ! ne rend _pas du tout_ la mise en page que je voulais ! C'est quoi tous ces sauts de ligne ? Eh oh, je me suis cassé la tête à faire en sorte que ce soit lisible et compréhensible, et ce -…- de site fout tout en l'air °(èé)° Toutefois ce n'est pas très grave, mais j'ai quand même peur que la suite soit pas compréhensible à cause de ça… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire en faisant quelques retouches.

Valà ! Bonne journée (ou soirée ) à toutes(/tous ?)! La suite dans… je sais pas XD J'espère la semaine prochaine !


	3. Tête de balai

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto-sensei, rien n'est à moi à part d'éventuelles personnes un inventées. J'ai inventé la plupart des situations et les autres sont racontées selon mon point de vue. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les âges et la chronologie…

Attention, YAOI ! C'est-à-dire relation entre deux hommes, donc pour ceux que ça gène, je vous prie de faire demi-tour (ou de vous y initier, c'est même un meilleur choix XD)

Excusez-moi de mon retard, ma sœur s'est enfuie avec l'ordi portable pour une semaine étudier dans l'appart' de mon autre soeur… et elle va encore le faire ce soir… Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin !

**Note importante : **A partir de ce chapitre, ce sont des souvenirs qui interviennent, ce qui veut dire que _ce n'est pas par ordre chronologique !_ Par exemple, je pourrai très bien écrire Naruto dans un resto avec Iruka, pour ensuite écrire Naruto en train de se battre comme un chevalier pour sauver princesse Sasuke Un peu comme des AMV en fait (devrai peut-être penser d'arrêter d'en télécharger XD) Donc attention, essayez de ne pas vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Je mettrai des indications, comme par exemple « Il semblait avoir douze ans » ensuite « Il venait de fêter ses neuf ans » ! Ce n'est pas très marqué dans ce chap' mais dans les autres si ! Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Note importante n°2 : **Je n'ai pas lu plus loin que les éditions françaises ! Eh oui, tout ce que je sais sur la suite, c'est grâce aux lectures sur FF et mon ami qui me raconte parfois ce qui se passe… Donc tout ce que je raconte est d'un point de vue TOTALEMENT subjectif XD Mais bon, je sais quand même assez de choses pour pas me tromper Et puis, l'histoire se passe au moment tout pile où Naruto et Jiraya reviennent, donc tout le tralala avec Gaara ne s'est jamais passé

**Résumé **_(parce que peut-être qu'il y a des personnes avec une mémoire de poisson, comme moi par exemple )_ : Les dix ninjas sont enfermés dans un espace-temps incontrôlable, où ils ont entendu une voix bizarre mais familière. Après s'être éloignés d'une sorte de voile blanc, ils atterrissent _encore _dans la clairière où ils voient Kakashi de douze ans se battre contre le Yondaime. Ils décident de regarder jusqu'au bout, en attendant de pouvoir sortir…

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait réellement plaisir et me permet d'aller plus loin et d'écrire plus ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Tête de balai, appelé communément Copy nin

_Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce qui signifie l'épouvantail des champs._

« Lève ton coude ! » conseilla un blond à Kakashi. « Plus rapide, le mouvement ! J'ai eu le temps de dormir trois fois, moi ! »

_Lui, c'est le Quatrième Hokage. Il est surnommé « L'éclair jaune de Konoha » à cause de sa grande vitesse. Il a une imagination étonnante et n'a jamais peur de dire ce qu'il pense à haute voix, même les trucs les plus stupides. Quoique, il se retient de raconter n'importe quoi devant Tsunade-hime, je crois qu'il n'aime pas les voyages aériens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle lui fait peur. C'est aussi –accessoirement- mon maître et mon tuteur. _

« N'allez pas exagérer, non plus » rétorqua Kakashi. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un escargot… »

Le maître arrêta son mouvement et cligna des yeux stupidement. Kakashi devina qu'il pensait à quelque chose de comique car, l'instant d'après, il essayait de prouver que même s'il n'était pas aspirateur, il savait débarrasser le sol de la poussière en roulant dessus.

« L'escargot à la tête de balai ! » s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt et en riant. « L'esc… Argf ! Keuf keuf… »

Le dit escargot avait piétiné avec force le ventre du Yondaime et était reparti sans demander son reste. Il l'entendit crier que l'entraînement n'était pas fini mais il l'ignora royalement.

« Maiiiiiiiiis c'est pas gentiiiiiil de me laisser seuuuuul ! Kakashi… Kakashi ! Kakashiiiiiii ! »

Le cri était désespéré et Kakashi s'arrêta en s'inquiétant sérieusement. Et si son maître, empoté comme il était, s'était fait attaquer ? Et si, il était en train de mourir, là, maintenant, immédiatement ? Mais non voyons, il était le quatrième Hokage, l'homme le plus fort du village caché –pas si caché que ça en fait- de Konoha !

C'est en courant le plus vite possible qu'il rejoignit la blondasse, comme il aimait tant l'appeler. Il n'était pas inquiet, non non, c'est juste que son maître était empoté, maladroit, stupide, naïf, innocent comme un agneau et qu'il s'étranglait avec une simple petite boulette de riz… Pas inquiet du tout.

« Kakashiiiii tu es revenu ! Comme je suis heureux ! »

Erreur. Il était très bien portant. Kakashi voulu s'éloigner mais l'instant d'après, l'homme le plus respecté du village le serrait dans ses bras en débitant des paroles sur l'amour inconscient, subconscient, au point que l'enfant se demandait si le blond n'avait pas un lien de parenté avec Gaï. Ah non, un était suffisant… Que serait le village si une multitude de mini-Gaï le peuplait ? La fin du monde !

Il secoua la tête en se demandant depuis quand il pensait à des idioties pareilles. Kami-sama, est-ce que le Yondaime déteindrait sur lui ?

_Ma mère est morte lors de mon accouchement. Je ne sais rien sur elle. Mon père s'appelle Sakumo. Il est mort alors que j'avais six ans. Depuis, j'habite seul, mais un certain parasite squatte mon appartement. _

« Merci de m'inviter, Kakashi, c'est vraiment sympa… »

« … »

« Si, si, je t'assure, en fait, au fond de toi, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de gentillesse… »

« … »

« Je suis persuadé que tu as attendu toute la journée ma venue… »

« … »

« Un jour peut-être ta timidité disparaîtra et tu montras à jour tes sentiments qui se cachent au fond de ton cœur, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais… »

« … »

« C'est pour cela que… »

« Sensei, taisez-vous, j'essaye de dormir. Il est heure du matin, j'ai sommeil »

« Oui Kakashi, d'accord Kakashi… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … ! »

« … ? »

« … ! »

« … ? »

« ! »

« …? »

« ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ encore_, maître ? Vous êtes constipé ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une invasion de fourmis ? »

« Ben… Non… »

« Gaï chante quelque part où je ne veux surtout pas savoir et vous l'entendez ? »

« Bah… Non plus… »

« Il n'y a plus de caramel dans le placard ? »

« Argh ! Surtout pas ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste t'embêter XD »

« DORMEZ ! »

Quand j'étais petit, je parlais mal et j'avais un léger défaut de prononciation. Les longs mots étaient mes ennemis et les onomatopées mes alliées. Mon maître trouvait ça « Trop mignon ! » mais ça m'énervait… Maintenant, je me dis qu'effectivement, c'était mignon, trop cute, chibi, kawai… Bref, plein de trucs. 

Le Yondaime râla pour la forme et reçut un coup de poing sur la tête. C'est ainsi que s'engagea une petite bataille sur le petit lit avec deux petits coussins dans le petit appartement du petit immeuble –où d'ailleurs séjournait une petite concierge toute fripée qui semblait être née avec son petit balai- où habitait le petit Kakashi.

Après, on osait prétendre que Konoha était grand.

Le Quatrième Hokage bougea ses pieds et son disciple rouspéta –vous allez arrêter, oui ?- puis soudain se fut le silence, qu'un toussotement se dépêcha de briser.

Pour la sixième fois consécutive, son sensei dormait chez lui. Cela devenait une habitude ; depuis ses sept ans il venait avec des prétextes bidons pour lui piquer de la place et un peu de nourriture. Le soir, il dormait dans _son_ futon –non mais quel sans gêne !- et le pire, c'était qu'il prenait la couverture entière pour lui tout seul –le ninja Copieur se rappelait encore de la baffe presque accidentelle qu'il avait donné au blond, il s'était prit la raclé de sa vie et ses fesses s'en souvenait encore. Technique ancestrale du village caché de Konoha, à ce qu'il paraît. Il le payera, s'était-il dit à ce moment-là.

Bon, ben, jusqu'à maintenant, ses fesses en étaient devenues qu'encore plus douloureuses.

« Au fait ! Je viens de m'en souvenir ! » s'écria le maître.

Il se releva de son lit et Kakashi lâcha un très gros soupir. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il l'empêche de dormir ?

« Un chasseur sachant chasser sans son chien est un bon chasseur »

« … Hein ? »

Tous les villageois connaissait l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Tous savaient aussi sa capacité hors du commun de passer du coq à l'âne, de sortir des trucs stupides aux moments graves –par exemple, Kakashi se rappellerait toujours du jour où il avait demandé du saké et des petits gâteaux en pleine réunion avec le Kazekage, au moment où celui-ci lui expliquait son procédé de paix. Heureusement, il avait été assez habile à le faire croire que c'était pour sceller leur accord et non pour son envie personnelle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était à présent habitué à son maître, c'est pour cela qu'il décida de ne pas s'étonner.

« … Si vous le dites. Bonne nuit blondasse »

« Bonne nuit Tête de Balai »

_Blondasse, tête de balai, crétin des îles, intello pervers… Tous des mots d'amours qu'on se lançait inlassablement, tous les jours._

_Mais maintenant…_

Un Kakashi d'une vingtaine d'années frotta son œil visible qui semblait être plus endormi et plus désintéressé que d'habitude. De sa main libre il rangea un certain livre orange dans sa poche et réajusta correctement ses vêtements.

Devant lui se dressait un portail rouillé par le temps et les intempéries. Il la poussa délicatement, tirant un grincement affreux. Il s'avança dans les allées, piétinant les feuilles mortes avec bruit. Il s'arrêta devant une belle stèle, quoiqu'un peu poussiéreuse. Il s'abaissa et débarrassa d'un geste ample les saletés.

« Yo, Yondaime… Comment est la vie chez les morts ? »

_Maintenant…_

_…ces mots…_

_Il ne me les dira…_

_…plus…_

_…jamais… !_

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« … »

Ils regardèrent le principal sujet du moment qui avait l'air blasé, mains dans les poches.

« Eh ben… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour d'autres personnes que moi écouteraient mes pensées…» fit-il, pensif. « Bon, maintenant on peut sortir ? »

L'espoir dans le ton de sa voix trahissait son air blasé, mais pour tout dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Un peu beaucoup, même. Mais au moins, _il _n'est pas apparu…

« J'espère… » murmura Sakura. Elle était un peu gênée d'avoir vu le passé de son sensei.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi il a dit cette phrase, le Yondaime… Et il dormait avec vous… » fit Naruto, pensif. « C'est louche. Très louche »

Sakura lui tira les joues, décrétant qu'il était devenu aussi pervers, obsédé, idiot, débile profond et louche qu'un certain écrivain aux cheveux blancs.

« Maiiiiiiiis ! C'est pas vraiiiiiiiii ! » riposta-t-il en se massant ses joues douloureuses et en remerciant Sasuke de l'avoir sauvé. « Et puis, plus pervers que lui, ça n'existe pas ! »

« C'est gentil de discuter de moi comme si je n'étais pas là… » murmura Jiraya.

« Eh… Le paysage change! »

L'écrivain gémit dans son coin en parlant de non-respect envers lui, cependant personne ne l'écoutait. En effet, ils préféraient apporter leur attention sur l'étrange phénomène qui se passait. Les couleurs se mélangèrent au point que les contours des choses n'étaient plus distincts ; cela ressemblait à une peinture faite à l'aquarelle. Puis soudain, tout tourbillonna pour former une autre situation.

« Ca recommence… Eh, mais c'est moi ! » s'écria Naruto. « J'ai cinq ans ! »

« Et c'est la rentrée des classes » dit Iruka en reconnaissant l'Académie.

« Notre première rentrée de classe ! » fit Sakura. « Silence, ça commence ! »

* * *

Voilà un chapitre plus court que le précédent… J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le « dialogue » de Yon-kun et Kakashi (Connaît-on le prénom du Yondaime ? Parce que j'en ai marre de l'appeler Yondaime ou le blond…) Donc, le prochain sera du point de vue de Naruto ! Et à partir du prochain, je vais faire en sorte de deux réminiscences par chapitre, sinon j'en aurai trop et des petits…

A la semaine prochaine –si je n'ai aucun problème entre temps…


	4. La pile sur pattes et la fleur

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto-sensei, rien n'est à moi à part d'éventuelles personnes inventées. J'ai inventé la plupart des situations et les autres sont racontées selon mon point de vue. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les âges et la chronologie…

Attention, YAOI ! C'est-à-dire relation entre deux hommes, donc pour ceux que ça gène, je vous prie de faire demi-tour (ou de vous y initier, c'est même un meilleur choix XD)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais très malade (vous voyez le genre : mal de tête, ventre, diarrhée, fatigue intense… Bref) à cause de la chaleur (je ne supporte pas le soleil) mais me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé **_(parce que peut-être qu'il y a des personnes avec une mémoire de poisson, comme moi par exemple )_ : Les dix shinobis ont regardé le passé de Kakashi, qui paraissait soulagé qu'_il_ ne soit pas apparu. Après avoir discuté de sa relation louche avec le Yondaime, une nouvelle scène apparaît mais avec comme héro Naruto…

-

Chapitre 4 : La pile sur patte et le bourgeon d'une fleur de cerisier

_Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et je surpasserai un jour tous les Hokages !_

Naruto courut le plus vite possible. Yumi-san, son tuteur, avait « oublié » de le réveiller ce matin et en plus, c'était son premier jour d'école ! Il avait réussi l'examen d'entrée, non sans effort, et le professeur avait bien dit qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas être en retard. Bien que les cours commençaient à neuf heures, ils fermaient dix minutes les grilles avant la sonnerie. Naruto ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas important en ce moment ; il était en retard !

Sa main voltigea et il vola habillement une pomme sur l'étalage d'un épicier. Il n'avait pas prit de petit-déjeuner ce matin et Kaitu-san –sa tutrice- n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire un bentô. Il pensa distraitement que lorsqu'il serait Hokage, il instaurerait une loi qui dirait que les gens doivent prendre leur temps et ne rien oublier.

Il sprinta les dix derniers mètres et franchit les grilles en se prenant pour un marathonien. Il respira bruyamment, s'attirant quelques regards indignés ou dégoûtés. Il transpirait assez pour former un lac à ses pieds mais ne s'en formalisa pas ; il allait devenir ninja et donc allait transpirer chaque jour en faisait des missions très dangereuses qui sauveront le village entier et que tout le monde allait le reconnaître et faire la fête avec lui…

« Eh ! Ne reste pas dans le passage, le professeur va faire la présence ! Bouge ! » dit un garçon aux cheveux épars. Naruto trouvait ses marques rouges sous les yeux très jolis et le lui fit remarquer.

« Merci » répondit-il, surpris. « Ah, ils ont commencé ! Vite ! »

_La toute première personne avec qui j'ai lié connaissance était Kiba. Comme moi c'est un chahuteur et mauvais élève. Mais même si on faisait souvent des mauvais coups ensemble, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler « ami ». C'était juste un compagnon de farce. Un camarade._

Il allait exploser, cela se voyait. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête ; un instant de silence, où le temps s'arrête et si jamais une bombe venait à exploser, il s'en ficherait. Un nerf ressortait nettement de sa tempe blafarde et ses dents se serraient à s'en briser la machoire.

Naruto frémit. Il avait eu son douzième anniversaire il y a de cela une semaine -et toujours pas de bandeau ninja. Il avait bien pensé fairela fêteà l'école mais il n'avait pas d'argent pour acheter un gâteau. Et puis, il y avait eu 'l'autre fête'… Il ramena ses pensées au présent, sur son professeur qui s'empêchait de l'étrangler. Il était trempé d'eau fraîche.

« U…zu…ma…kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » explosa le professeur.

« Gomen, ma bouteille a glissé » fit Naruto, pas désolé pour un sou.

« Une bouteille ? C'EST UN SEAU ! »

« Mmh… Ca n'a pas tellement de différence… » murmura une voix à l'arrière.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Iruka, les bras chargés de paperasses. Le professeur trempé cligna des yeux stupidement, avait-il bien entendu ? Le gentil Iruka-sensei dire cela ? Non pas possible, il avait dû rêver… Sans mot, le jeune professeur donna la moitié de sa charge à Naruto, qui le prit en rechignant un peu.

« Voilà, sa punition sera de m'aider à transporter tout cela. Au revoir ! »

Les deux partirent et lorsqu'il fut loin de l'homme hébété, Iruka se tourna vers son élève.

« C'aurait été mieux si l'eau avait été glacée… Au moins, il aurait attrapé la grippe »

Ils ne rirent pas tellement fort afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Le blond sourit chaudement en songeant que son professeur devenait de plus en plus proche ces temps-ci.

_J'étais seul._

_Parmi tout ce beau monde,_

_Accrochés aux jupons de leur mère,_

_J'étais seul._

_Tout seul._

_Affreusement seul._

La classe était sombre et vide. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, histoire de vérifier s'il n'y avait personne. Il entra et alla à sa place, celle au fond près de la fenêtre. Le cœur lourd, il observa la fête qui se passait dans la cour.

Tous ses camarades de classe accompagnés de leurs parents discutaient, mangeaient, jouaient, en clair ils s'amusaient. Il voyait clairement Kiba se faire poursuive par sa sœur en riant. Pas loin de tout ce vacarme, Chôji mangeait sur l'herbe et Shikamaru se reposait, à l'instar de leurs parents qui avaient exactement les même occupations qu'eux. Hinata rougissait à côté de son père calme et sa petite sœur de deux ans piaillait, Ino cueillait des fleurs pour sa mère, Shino écoutait les explications de son père sur la vie des papillons… Même Sasuke bavait d'admiration devant son grand frère. Tiens, ses parents n'étaient pas là… ? Naruto soupira de détresse et arrêta de se torturer avec tous ces sourires heureux.

Il n'avait pas sa place, là bas. Il n'y avait pas sa place… L'aurait-il un jour quelque part… ?

Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras et pleura de tout son soul, inconscient que dans la classe d'en face, une petite fille de son âge aux étranges cheveux roses subissait la même solitude que lui.

_J'allais à l'Académie des ninjas, espérant comme un fou de devenir fort, fort, fort ! Etre Hokage était mon rêve, mon but dans la vie. Je ne me souviens plus du moment où j'ai prit cette décision, cette décision qui a dicté toute ma vie…_

_Mais une chose me manquait. J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il me manquait cette chose essentielle… Cette chose, que personne ne voulait me donner…_

Une bonne centaine de bandits les entouraient, armes en mains, ricanant. Jiraya soupira distinctement et se frotta la tête d'un air problématique : devait-il oui ou non faire un autre quiproquo ? Parce que dans son ancien roman, il y a exactement la même situation… Et que bon, il ne fallait pas réutiliser les vieilles recettes. Il déchira sa feuille, la roula en boule et la lança sur la tête d'un des bandits.

« Naruto… Je n'ai plus d'inspiration… » pleurnicha-t-il auprès de son élève qui se battait férocement contre la centaine de voleur, seul.

« Alors venez m'aider ! »

« Mais… Je dois bien voir si tu as fait des progrès, non ? Allez les méchants, là, plus de férocité, vous êtes vraiment nuls ! »

Les dits méchants crispèrent les poings. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu, il n'y a de cela à peine une demi-heure, un vieil homme et un blond marcher dans la forêt, ils avaient cru qu'ils pourraient facilement les délester de quelques sous. Mais jamais ils n'auraient attaqué si on leur avait dit que c'étaient des shinobis !

« Ah ! Je sais ! » s'exclama triomphalement Jiraya. « Et si l'héroïne était une fille brutale, se battant super bien, et qu'en découvrant que son mari la trompait, elle essaye de le tuer ? Ce serait super ! Et à la fin, elle se rend compte qu'elle l'aime trop et lui pardonne ! »

« Super… » Naruto sauta au-dessus de deux ennemis avant de reprendre le combat. « Et pourquoi pas lâcher votre stylo et venir m'aider ? »

« Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, ne comprends-tu donc pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi ? Je suis obligé d'envoyer mon manuscrit bientôt, et je n'ai même pas écrit une seule page ! Vraiment, tu es bien un enfant,… »

Et blablabla, et blablabla… L'adolescent n'écoutait même plus, c'était toujours la même rengaine. Il lança un roux aux yeux morts sur ses camarades et constata que le combat était enfin fini.

« Voilà ! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! » s'écria joyeusement l'écrivain. « J'ai mon scénario, et tu as battu les méchants-vilains-pas-beaux ! »

« Ouais, ouais… » Il souleva du pied un corps qui lui barrait la route. « Bon, on y va ? »

_Ma relation avec l'Ero-sennin est floue. On peut aussi bien parler de élève-professeur que deux parfaits inconnus. Bah, je m'en plains pas trop, en fait. C'est juste que… enfin, bon…_

_Ce n'est pas très grave… _

_-_

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« Ils étaient vraiment nuls, ces voleurs. S'ils étaient célèbres, c'est parce qu'ils étaient nombreux, c'est tout » soupira Naruto d'un air contrit. « Enfin, c'est un entraînement comme les autres… »

« Ouais, tu n'as quand même pas arrêté de m'appeler » rappela le maître, sarcastique.

Il commençait à vraiment être énervé. Ce n'était pas normal, mais alors pas du tout. Même si Kakashi avait raté son sort, la situation ne devrait pas être comme elle était en ce moment.

« Ecoute Jiraya » fit Tsunade en devinant les pensées de son ami. « Que se soit un coup monté ou une bête erreur, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Alors cela ne sert à rien de nous énerver, à part nous épuiser inutilement. Mieux vaut être sur nos gardes. »

« Naruto… Tu disais qu'il te manquait quelque chose ? » demanda Sakura, curieuse, changeant la conversation.

« En fait… » le blond chercha une réponse rapidement. « J'avais faim ! Je ne peux quand même pas devenir Hokage le ventre vide ! »

La jeune fille soupira et Sasuke, qui s'était approché pour écouter, leva les yeux d'un air fatigué. Il n'avait pas changé…

« Le paysage bouge encore… Quand cela va-t-il finir ? » fit Kabuto, le nez en l'air.

« On n'en sait rien… Taisez-vous maintenant » ordonna Itachi.

« Hey, c'est à mon tour » dit Sakura en se voyant. « Je crois avoir… six ans »

--Et c'est reparti pour un tour !--

-

_Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, une fleur de cerisier qui attend le printemps pour s'ouvrir…_

Petite Sakura se leva souplement de son lit et éteignit son réveil. Elle alla faire sa toilette et descendit dans la salle à manger, où elle salua ses parents qui étaient plongés dans leur journal ou tasse de café. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement et rapidement avec de partir à l'école en courant.

_Depuis toujours, je me savais différente des autres. Outre mes cheveux roses et mon front large, qui me font l'objet de brimades répétitives, j'étais différente._

_Et puis… il y a aussi…_

« Hey ! Gros front, tu dors ? »

Sakura leva la tête de ses bras et vit une fille élancée. Amy. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

« Non… Je… »

« On s'en fiche ! » Amy prit les cheveux de Sakura, qui gémit. « Dégage, je prends cette place ! Tu comprends, c'est pour être plus près de Sasuke… »

Elle jeta un regard vers le petit brun ténébreux qui lisait un livre sur le genjutsu.

« O…Oui… »

Sakura déguerpit à grande vitesse. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe, à côté d'un blond qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Elle se remit dans son ancienne position, en attendant le professeur, qui semblait être en retard. Autour d'elle, les autres continuaient leurs occupations avec bruits et gestes, sans se soucier d'elle un seul instant.

_Je ne connaissais personne, et personne ne me connaissait. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré Ino… Enfin, je la voyais chaque jour, mais un fossé nous séparait… On ne se parlait jamais._

_Pourtant… Pourtant…_

_Elle m'attirait tellement… Elle savait me faire oublier mes peurs… _

« … Pourquoi tu me suis, toi ? » s'écria Ino en se retournant.

Sakura sursauta et sortit de sa cachette, gênée. Elle devait avoir cinq ans, au plus. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle suivait Ino et celle-ci avait remarqué son manège depuis le début.

« Alors ? » s'énerva la blonde.

« Je… Je… Non, c'est… c'est ri… rien… Pardon ! » bafouilla Sakura.

Elle s'enfuit sous le regard médusé de l'autre fille qui haussa les épaules et continua son chemind'un pas allègre, oubliant instantanément l'autre gamine.

_J'étais aussi timide qu'Hinata et ressemblait à un fantôme… C'est l'image que je donnais à l'école. Quand Ino est devenue mon amie, les brimades ont cessé et j'ai changé. Beaucoup._

_Je n'étais plus ce fantôme rose bonbon…_

_Et plus je changeais, plus je me faisais d'amis… Même si… _

… _même s'ils ne savaient pas…_

« Tu viens Sakura-chan ? » cria Ino, dans la rue. « On va chez Chôji-chan, il fête ses dix ans ! Il y aura plein de nourriture, le connaissant…»

« J'arrive, attends ! » répondit Sakura, par la fenêtre.

Elle descendit à toute vitesse et enfila ses chaussures. Elle allait ouvrit la porte lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et regarda dans le vide, lasse.

Au bout d'un moment, elle secoua fortement la tête et sortit pour rejoindre son amie, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle participa au babillage incessant et partit de la fête en dernière, dans les alentours de huit heures du soir.

_J'avais un secret._

_Ce secret me faisait peur._

_J'avais un secret…_

La fleur d'une dizaine d'années se débarrassa des feuilles et de la poussière qui s'était déposée sur elle pendant sa petite expédition. Elle s'étira et rentra chez elle en espérant que sa venue à une heure aussi tardive passera inaperçue. En effet, la lune montrait sa face blafarde d'un air éclatant et les étoiles lui clamaient sa beauté.

Elle poussa la porte doucement et entra sans faire de bruit. Toujours aussi silencieusement, elle enleva ses chaussures, monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle glissa doucement sur le sol et regarda le plafond.

« Sale journée… »

Elle resta dans cette position une bonne demi-heure avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine, où deux adultes buvaient un thé et discutaient entre eux. Ils se turent en la voyant.

« Katsuya-san… Minami-san… » dit-elle en souriant difficilement. « Est-ce qu'il reste du thé ? »

« … Hai, Sakura » fit la femme après une longue minute avant de lui préparer un verre.

La fille prit la tasse et se sauva rapidement.

_J'ai été adoptée quand j'avais un mois. Katsuya et Minami ne me l'ont jamais caché. C'est mieux comme ça je pense. Ca me ferait mal s'ils me mentaient. __Nos relations ne semblent plus très bonnes, en fait, depuis quelques temps… Mais ça va aller mieux, ce n'est qu'une mauvais passe ! J'espère._

_J'espère…_

_Restons positive !_

« Sakura-chaaaaaaaan ! » s'écria Naruto en agitant sa main. « Tu es en retard ! »

Il était avec Sasuke sur le pont où ils se donnaient habituellement rendez-vous avec Kakashi. Elle courut les derniers mètres et les salua tous les deux, avec un petit sourire suggestif pour Sasuke qui l'ignora superbement.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un réveil difficile » fit-elle. « Et de toute façon, Kakashi-sensei n'est pas encore là… »

« Qui n'est pas encore là ? » dit une voix derrière son dos, qui se trouvait être leur maître.

Sakura sursauta si haut qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Naruto rit à gorge déployée et elle l'accompagna, de bon cœur.

_Ils ne connaissaient pas mon secret _

_Et ça me faisait mal de devoir_

_Le supporter_

_Seule_

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses salua d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire stupide Ino, Tenten et Hinata et marcha, flânant ici et là, tandis que ses amies rentraient chez elles. Elle passa devant différentes boutiques et caressa du regard les objets exposés dans la vitrine. Finalement elle arriva devant sa maison et rentra.

« J'suis là… »

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. D'un geste las néanmoins habitué, elle attrapa la photo de son chevet. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la photo et ferma les yeux. Elle la connaissait par cœur.

Naruto-kun… Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke-kun…

L'équipe sept lui manquait terriblement…

_Depuis toujours…_

Sakura courrait dans la forêt sous la pluie, la boue la salissant de partout. Ses cheveux roses, emmêlés et sales, lui collaient au visage et des petites gouttes de sueur coulaient dessus. Malgré sa petite taille, elle dut s'abaisser sous une branche d'un arbre. Après l'obstacle elle ne ralentit pas l'allure et arracha ses pieds de la boue.

Un pied. Puis l'autre. Un pied. Puis l'autre.

A force de se le répéter, l'enfant s'emmêla les pinceaux et tomba dans la gadoue fraîche. Elle essaya de se relever, en vain. Elle était à bout de souffle.

« J'en… peux plus… » haleta-t-elle. « A… Arrêtez… ! Stop ! »

Elle se recroquevilla, les mains sur sa tête. Elle pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps et les sanglots secouaient son petit corps. Un peu plus loin, on entendait des craquements de branches et des cris d'enfants. Sakura essaya encore une fois de s'arracher du sol mais ses diverses égratignures et blessures lui faisaient trop mal. Bientôt une nuée d'enfants de son âge l'encerclait, riant de sa faiblesse.

« Quelqu'un… S'il vous plait… »

_'J'avais un secret._

_Ce secret me faisait peur._

_J'avais un secret…'_

…

_Et je l'ai toujours…_

-

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« Un secret… ? » fit Sasuke en se tournant vers son ancienne coéquipière, voulant casser le silence causé par les brimades.

Naruto, qui avait la même pensée, tournait tel un rapace autour de son amie, la fixant intensément. Il en récolta une tape sur la tête, made-in-Sakura.

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? » s'excita-t-il. « Une technique ultra-puissante ? Voler dans les airs ? Faire des sceaux super compliqués ? Ecrire du Yaoi ? Donner des coups ultra-puissant ? Ou alors ! Ou alors ! Tu es la petite fille cachée du village secret de je ne sais quel village ? Tu… Itaiiiiii ! »

« Tu parles trop » fit Sasuke en récupérant sa main.

« Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, non ? » soupira la jeune fille, mais un œil attentif aurait vu qu'elle tremblait. « C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau »

Naruto parut satisfait de la réponse… pour l'instant. Il voyait bien que son amie n'avait pas envie qu'on en parle. Elle avait prit un air décontracté et un air je-m'en-foutiste, néanmoins elle ne trompait personne. Et le fait de s'être revu se faire pourchasser par les gamins n'arrangeaient apparamment rien les choses.

« Tu as été adoptée ? » s'étonna Sasuke. « Je ne savais pas »

« On ne sait rien sur les parents de Sakura-chan tout court ! » s'écria le blond joyeusement avant de se rendre compte de la gravité de ses paroles.

L'ancienne équipe sept, Iruka et Tsunade se tournèrent vers la fleur de cerisier. Celle-ci sursauta.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais rencontré tes parents, Sakura » fit le Godaime, approuvé par Kakashi et Iruka à l'arrière.

« Ah… Mais… Ca ne va pas commencer, là ? » essaya-t-elle de détourner la conversation lamentablement.

« Non » répondit Kabuto, un tantinet sadique. « Il y a trois minutes d'intervalle entre chaque réminiscence. Il reste une bonne dizaine de secondes »

« Ah… Eh bien… »

Sakura se trémoussa, rouge, contemplant obstinément ses sandales. Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Elle se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Itachi Uchiwa.

« Laissez-la tranquille » ordonna-t-il impassiblement. « Ca va commencer d'un moment à l'autre »

Son petit frère haussa les sourcils et regarda alternativement Itachi et Sakura, de plus en plus rouge. La main était toujours posée sur ses cheveux.

« Chut ! Une nouvelle scène ! » s'exclama Kabuto, impatient.

« … C'est moi… » murmura l'assassin du clan Uchiwa.

* * *

Raaah ! Ce chapitre est trop court ! Quoique… Sept pages, c'est pas mal… Pour moi… NON ! Je dois faire des efforts ! (ne faites pas attention, c'est juste de l'insatisfaction personnelle. Je fais de plus en plus d'efforts pour pouvoir faire passer les sentiments naturellement dans mes fics. Mais ça arrive, ça arrive, je dois faire des efforts, encore plus d'efforts ! C'est la vie de fanfikeuse acharnée, je crois ) 

Au fait, juste pour parler, vous ne trouvez pas que je mets trop de « trois petits points (…) » ? Parce que quand je me relis, je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup, mais pas tellement, alors je me demandais si c'était grave ou non… Je veux dire… Les pensées et paroles sont pas embêtantes, comme ça ? Enfin… Je sais pas trop si vous me comprenez… (Et voilà, encore des trois p'tit points XD)

Bon, sur le chap'…

Je me suis dit que c'était normal pour Naruto que sa partie de présentation soit court, puisqu'on connaît à peu près sa vie (Yumi et Kaitu sont inventés, faut pas les chercher) En tout cas, on connaît sa solitude éprouvée Mais finalement, je ne sais pas si dans ce chapitre on comprend assez bien à quel point c'était dur pour lui… Normalement si, mais j'ai des doutes… Mmh…

Pour Sakura, j'ai voulu mettre en avant son enfance où elle devait fuir l'école et les brimades. Dans les prochains chapitres, je la cernerai un peu plus et… vous verrez ! A votre avis, quel est ce secret ? Evidemment, c'est quelque chose que j'ai ajouté en voyant un fanart (et puis pour les besoins de l'histoire évidemment) donc il ne faut pas essayer de chercher dans les mangas. Si j'ai décidé qu'elle a été adoptée, c'est parce que… ! (Vive le suspens, j'adore vraiment ça XD)

Ah la la, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions… en reviews… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire XD

A bientôt !


	5. Le déserteur et l'espion

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto-sensei, rien n'est à moi à part d'éventuelles personnes inventées. J'ai inventé la plupart des situations et les autres sont racontées selon mon point de vue. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les âges et la chronologie…

Attention, YAOI ! C'est-à-dire relation entre deux hommes, donc pour ceux que ça gène, je vous prie de faire demi-tour (ou de vous y initier, c'est même un meilleur choix XD)

Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui me font chaud au coeur! N'hésitez pas à en mettre, surtout ;) Pour les anonymes, je viens de remarquer qu'on pouvait laisser les e-mail (oui oui, je suis lente à la détente XD) donc laissez-les pour que je puisse vous répondre

**Résumé** _(parce que peut-être qu'il y a des personnes avec une mémoire de poisson, comme moi par exemple )_ Donc, les 10 shinobis viennent de regarder le passé de Naruto (qui, je rappelle, n'a point fait mention de Kyûbi) et de Sakura, où un certain secret mystérieux réside et ils découvrent que Sakura a des parents ! (ils s'étaient dit qu'elle n'en avait pas, puisqu'ils ne les avaient jamais vus XD Simples d'esprits, oui je sais). Après une discussion gênante pour notre fleur de cerisier, une nouvelle scène apparaît : voici le passé d'Itachi Uchiwa !

-

Chapitre 5 : Le déserteur et l'espion

_Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, un iceberg qu'on essaye de réchauffer…_

Itachi Uchiwa soupira doucement. Depuis une semaine il n'avait plus reçu d'ordre de mission et il s'ennuyait. Repos, qu'ils avaient dit. Mes fesses, oui ! Depuis une semaine, ses parents l'obligeaient à veiller sur Sasuke et à s'entraîner avec lui. La barbe, s'il avait su, il aurait refusé ce congé… Il avait eu treize ans en janvier et était devenu chef Anbu il y a à peine un mois, en mars. Il arborait fièrement son tatouage en forme de feuille sur son bras et son uniforme.

Il releva la tête et inspira. Il attendait son petit frère à la sortie de l'Académie et ils iraient ensuite au restaurant manger du boeuf au curry. A moins que Sasuke préférerait faire un caprice au dernier moment et manger des takoyaki (1) ?

La sonnerie fit son travail et une nuée d'enfants sortirent en courant avec soulagement. Bientôt, Itachi reconnu Iruka-sensei chercher parmi le troupeau quelqu'un et il vit son visage enfin s'éclairer.

« Naruto-kun ! Reviens ici ! Naruto-kun ! »

« Ha ! Attrapez-moi alors ! » cria un gamin excité en short orange –ne lui avait-on jamais expliqué qu'un ninja était sensé être discret et que l'orange n'était _pas_ une couleur discrète ?

Iruka courut alors après le gamin, une lueur particulièrement dangereuse dans le regard. Naruto était bien stupide pour espérer ne pas se faire attraper ; Iruka ne lâchait jamais une proie à un tel point que s'en était même effrayant.

« Mais quel idiot… » dit une voix sous Itachi.

Il baissa le regard et croisa celui d'obsidienne de son petit frère, Sasuke. L'enfant était grand pour son âge –Itachi n'en était pas jaloux, mais il aurait bien aimé être grand lui aussi…- et sa peau était pâle, comme pour tout Uchiwa qui se respecte. Sa voix froide transperçait les cœurs lorsqu'il parlait et Itachi en était –presque- désolé pour lui.

_Sasuke, bien qu'il soit encore enfant, n'était pas vraiment social et ne se faisait pas d'amis. J'aurais voulu qu'il en ait beaucoup, pour qu'il se sente moins seul… Bien sûr, je ne lui en ai jamais touché un mot, parce que je suis froid, asocial et attaché à peu de choses. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, parce que lorsque j'avais son âge j'étais comme lui.__  
Mais moi, quelqu'un était venu me 'sauver'… _

« Onii-san… On y va ? » demanda Sasuke. « J'ai faim… »

« D'accord, d'accord » répondit-il en se détournant du professeur qui courait après un certain blond qui faisait tout pour lui échapper. « Que veux-tu manger ? »

« … Je peux choisir ? Vraiment ? »

_Je me rappelle 'lui_'_ avoir dit la même chose il y a quelques années, lorsque je venais à peine de '_le_' rencontrer. Ca m'avait étonné, comme pour petit frère, qu'on puisse me demander mon avis, mes goûts…Toutes ces choses banales mais néanmoins importante. Pour certains._

« Tu veux une glace ? »

Itachi sursauta et fit volte-face. Pour un gamin de sept ans qui venait de recevoir son bandeau frontal, il avait de bons réflexes. Il écarquilla des yeux et chercha dans ses souvenirs un nom à mettre sur la personne devant lui.

« Heu… Vous êtes Kakashi Hatake, c'est ça ? » hésita-t-il.

« Oui » son œil visible fit un sourire. « On s'est rencontré la semaine dernière »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Effectivement, il se souvenait de lui, le seul ninja capable de faire poireauter deux heures les membres du Comité de Konoha.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Juste faire connaissance. Et comme il fait chaud, j'ai pensé qu'une glace serait bien, non ? »

En effet, il faisait étonnamment chaud pour un mois de septembre. Itachi réfléchit aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui ; ou il acceptait la proposition et tuait le temps, ou il rentrait chez lui et s'ennuierait à mourir.

« Okay… » céda finalement le brun. « Mais pourquoi vous voulez faire ma connaissance ? »

« C'est une habitude chez toi d'agresser les gens avec des questions ? » rit Kakashi, les mains dans les poches et il marcha vers le glacier, trois rues plus loin.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu »

« Bah… Je sais pas, tu as chatouillé ma curiosité je pense » Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi, comme quoi un gamin Uchiwa était devenu genin à seulement sept ans, premier de classe, ect, ect… »

« Il existe des shinobis qui étaient plus fort que moi à mon âge… » fit-il modestement. « Père m'a raconté qu'il connaissait un enfant qui était devenu chuunin à six ans »

Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement et Itachi remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le juunin se tourna vers lui et son œil étincelait étrangement.

« Vraiment ? Ton père t'a dit ça ? » demanda-t-il curieusement « Enfin… Tu veux quel parfum ? »

« Pardon ? » Le genin sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda bizarrement.

« Le parfum. Pour la glace. Tu as déjà oublié mon invitation ? »

Itachi faillit rougir de honte et de se taper le front. Tout en maudissant sa petite taille, il se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lire les différents goûts.

« Je peux vraiment choisir ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de choisir ? »

« C'est que… » Il baissa la tête « C'est toujours mon père qui… »

Il sentit la main de l'aîné sur sa tête, lui intimant de ne pas aller plus loin. Il rougit un peu et se demanda bien pourquoi il restait ici, à discuter avec un parfait inconnu –qui soi dit en passant, désirant ne plus en être un.

« J'hésite… » balbutia-t-il. « Entre citron et vanille… J'aimerais bien les goûter… »

« … Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu manges une glace… »

« NON ! C'est juste que je n'ai goûté que le parfum moka, en fait… »

Il rougit une nouvelle fois, baissa la tête, se maudit plusieurs fois et voulu partir sans pourtant faire un pas. Il avait honte. Soudain deux cornets firent leur apparition devant sa vision. Un blanc et un jaunâtre.

« Goûte et choisis le meilleur. Je prendrai l'autre »

Kakashi sourit doucement et Itachi sentit confusément quelque chose craquer au fond de lui, au niveau du cœur. Il ignora le nouveau sentiment qui avait fait surface et essaya tant bien que mal de l'enfouir au fond de lui, tout au fond, là où personne ne pourrait le faire ressurgir.

« Ca veut dire que je verrai votre visage » fit-il pour masquer son trouble. « Pourquoi vous mettez un masque ? »

« Ah, ça… »

_J'ai essayé, chaque jour, chaque instant, de lutter contre 'ce sentiment' qui ne faisait que croître. Mais quand je m'éloignais de lui, Kakashi venait de lui-même à moi, et vice-versa. Il m'est rapidement devenu indispensable d'être avec lui… _

Une main frappa la vitre fermement, comme décidée. Kakashi la fixa étonné avant d'ouvrir enfin la fenêtre. Itachi apparu, scrutant les environs d'un coup d'œil expert. Il était encore en kimono de cérémonie et des confettis résidaient dans ses cheveux habituellement soigneusement peignés. Il ressemblait tellement à une fille que s'en était troublant.

« Itachi ? » fit-il incrédule. « Tu n'es pas sensé être à la fête ? »

« Sensé » Il enjamba la rambarde en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer. « Je me suis enfui »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'ennuyais »

Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que son aîné allait chauffer une bouilloire. Il bailla légèrement et tout en regardant le ciel piqueté d'étoiles et il écouta d'une seule oreille Kakashi dire que son absence n'allait pas passer inaperçu étant donné que c'était _sa _fête d'anniversaire pour ses dix ans, et aussi sa fête de promotion en tant qu'Anbu –même si seuls quelques Uchiwa le savaient, puisque être Anbu incluait le fait de disparaître de la circulation.

« Mais c'est pas grave, on se verra quand même » le rassura-t-il en entrant dans la pièce avec deux tasses de thé. « Je connais la vie d'Anbu, je te rendrai visite quand… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et fit un sourire amusé en remarquant que le petit s'était assoupi sur les draps, les bras serrant excessivement le pauvre coussin qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Il le couvrit correctement et ferma la lumière

_Mais le plus étrange, et ce que je détestais le plus, c'est que je devenais plus enfantin lorsqu'il était là. Je devenais l'enfant que je devrais être, et non cet adulte prématuré que j'étais. Et ça me troublait. Enormément. D'un coup, je n'étais plus aussi muet qu'une pierre tombale mais aussi bavard qu'une pie. D'un coup, je n'étais plus avare, mais tellement généreux que j'attendais avec impatience le jour « béni » (comme le disait Iruka-sensei), c'est-à-dire le jour de paye.__  
Si c'était pas malheureux, ça… Qu'un gamin provenant des Uchiwa, la famille la plus riche du village, attendait le Jour Bénit comme un simple fonctionnaire… Affligeant._

Sur le toit plat du palais des Hokage, Itachi sépara ses baguettes. Il regarda sa montre et songea que l'autre était en retard quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Kakashi sortit du bâtiment, poussant Iruka devant lui.

« Iruka-sensei » dit-il en hochant la tête.

« Itachi-san » répondit de la même manière le professeur.

« J'ai dû le pêcher à l'Académie. Il allait manger à la cantine, tu te rends compte ? »

« Pourtant la nourriture à l'Académie n'est pas très… comment dire… gustative. » fit remarquer Itachi. « Seriez-vous masochiste, Iruka-sensei ? »

« Et vous, seriez-vous masochiste en me parlant sur ce ton, Itachi-san ? » répliqua le professeur, une veine palpitante à sa tempe.

« Houlà… » murmura Kakashi en s'asseyant et en piquant les baguettes d'Itachi. « Mauvais journée Iruka-kun ? Itachi, la cuisine de ta mère est toujours aussi délicieuse. Et arrêtez de vous vouvoyer les deux, c'est pas comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas »

« Ne te gêne surtout pas pour piquer mon repas » dit l'Uchiwa, faussement fâché. « Iruka-sensei ? Désirez-vous manger avec nous ? »

Il tira deux paires de baguettes de son sac ainsi qu'un autre bentô.

« Toujours aussi prévoyant… » sourit Iruka. « Itadakimasu (2)! »

_Mais ce qui était encore plus affligeant, c'était d'apporter de quoi manger à ces deux zigotos, fauchés comme des chômeurs… Deux bentôs préparés par les soins de ma mère, trois paires de baguettes et trois ninjas sur un toit. Quand nous le pouvions, évidemment, puisque nous avions tous trois un mode de vie très différent._

Un kunai, deux kunai, trois… Ah non, il avait épuisé sa réserve. Il sauta souplement sur la cheminée, évitant ainsi les coups de son ennemi. Il fallait expédier cette affaire, et vite. Sinon… Bah, sinon quoi ? Ah oui, sinon il allait être en retard à…

Itachi, d'une douzaine d'années, sauta de son lit, aussi bien au sens propre que figuré du terme. Il avait encore fait un rêve débile, comme quoi il allait être en retard à un stupide repas avec Kakashi et Iruka. Ce qui était impossible, puisque le Copy nin était en mission depuis une dizaine de jours et qu'Iruka-sensei s'occupait de sa classe le trois-quart de sa journée, de plus avec l'attaque du mois passé ils réparaient tous les dégâts dans le village…

Il soupira et se rallongea dans son lit. Il avait une mission le lendemain, autant ne pas être fatigué, surtout à cause de ces rêves qui trahissaient son manque inavoué, même sous torture.

Un kunai, deux kunai,…

_J'ai un peu du mal à me l'avouer, mais je m'amusais bien à Konoha. Les shinobis de ce village sont tellement bizarres, stupides, imprévisibles et incompréhensibles. Amusants._

Ichiraku remplissait avec bonheur sa caisse, ce soir-là. Ayame, la jeune fille du patron de seize ans, riait aux éclats sous les blagues de Genma, nouvellement promu jûnin. A côté, Kakashi refusait les verres sous l'œil intrigué d'Anko qui se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait sous son masque. Raidou et Asuma faisaient un concours stupide avant de rouler sous la table, complètement soûls. Kurénai, encore chûnin, buvait de l'orangeade avec Iruka tout en jetant des regards scandaleux aux deux idiots soûls. Et parmi tout ce beau monde, Itachi essayait vainement de s'enfuir de cet enfer par tous les moyens.  
Malheureusement, rien n'échappait à Kakashi.

« Itachi, reste là »

« J'allais aux toilettes »

« C'est mal de mentir, surtout pour un chef Anbu » dit l'argenté tranquillement.

« C'est vrai ! » hoqueta Genma. « Nous étions ici pour…euh… se soûler jusqu'à plus soif ! »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le projet de départ… » murmura Iruka en demandant un autre verre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa aux shinobis « Nous sommes ici pour officiellement fêter le premier anniversaire d'Itachi-san en tant que chef Anbu ! » Ils l'ovationnèrent et le sujet de toutes ces acclamations resta de marbre. « Et officieusement » rajouta Iruka à voix basse « pour épuiser les fonds des Uchiwa en une soirée, alors tout le monde en profite… »

« … Hein ? » murmura le jeune chef, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

« Mmh, Itachi-san ? » fit le professeur, innocent comme un agneau. « Ca ne va pas ? Vous voulez un verre ? De toute façon, tout est payé sur votre compte, donc tu peux choisir ce que tu veux ! Et comme tu as dépassé le stade de chûnin, même pas besoin d'être majeur pour boire de l'alcool !»

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire et rien en lui ne laissait deviner qu'il était à ce point diabolique. Il passait du vouvoiement au tutoiement en un tour de main, jonglant assez avec les deux pour embrouiller le jeune homme. Celui-ci douta même d'avoir rêvé et supposa que l'alcool lui montait à la tête –il ignora les protestations de son esprit qui disait qu'il n'en avait pas bu une seule goutte, et le chûnin non plus.

« Et regardez tous ! » s'exclama Raidou, une paille dans la bouche. « Devinez qui j'imite ! »

D'un air nonchalant, il prit la paille et fit semblant d'expirer de la fumée avant d'éclater de rire comme un dément, bientôt suivi par d'autres.

« Asuma ! »

_Oui… C'était amusant…Et tellement insouciant…__  
Mais je ne suis pas un gentil petit shinobi de Konoha no Kuni. Je suis l'assassin du clan Uchiwa, un membre d'Akatsuki… J'ai fait 'certaines' choses… _

Un grand homme à la peau bleu retira d'un coup sec son épée ensanglantée. Il enjamba les corps jonchant le sol tels des fleurs fanées et il rejoignit son coéquipier, occupé à fouiller un vieillard chauve.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Kisame.

« Pas encore… » Itachi chercha dans la doublure de la veste lorsqu'il toucha un objet. « Je crois… que c'est ça »

Il retira une longue chaîne en or et au bout pendait une belle montre, discrète et incroyablement décorée par des arabesques. Il la contempla un instant avant de l'essuyer sur sa cape. Il se releva et d'un geste intima Kisame de le suivre hors du bâtiment. Ils partirent sur un petit bateau supportant avec bravoure leurs poids.

« Bah, ce n'était pas trop dur, hein Itachi-san ? »

« … »

« Je me demande pourquoi le vieux veut cette montre »

« … »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être attentif. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler »

« … »

« Quoique, ç'aurait été bien »

« … »

« Parce que, bon, à partir de maintenant on est coéquipier donc faudrait faire connaissance… »

« Kisame. Tais-toi. »

Exaspéré, il obéit tout de même. Itachi venait d'entrer à l'Akatsuki et ils avaient décidé de lui coller, sous ordre de 'observe-le bien et rapporte-nous ses capacités'. Ses capacités ? Merde, ce gamin de quatorze ans était plus fort que lui !

« Eh » l'appela-t-il. « Pourquoi t'as massacré ton clan ? »

Le plus jeune leva lentement ses yeux noirs vers lui. Son visage était insondable. Ses yeux devinrent rouges comme le sang avec trois virgules noir d'encre qui tournoyaient légèrement autour de la pupille. Sa voix glaciale claqua dans le brouillard.

« Parce qu'ils me faisaient chier »

Kisame décida sagement de ne plus rien dire.

_Kisame est mon coéquipier depuis que je suis entré à Akatsuki. Il est bavard, pas net, grand –trop grand-, et 'son sang bouillonne quand il voit du rouge' (d'après lui). Mais dans le fond, vraiment tout au fond, il est gentil. Un tout petit peu. Je trouvais ça pitoyable.  
__Un tout petit peu pitoyable. __  
Mon père aussi était pitoyable. Mais lui, c'était pire. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus pire. Et d'une autre manière._

Itachi mit correctement la couette sur son petit frère assoupi de cinq ans. Il regarda par la fenêtre la lune et les étoiles avant de soupirer et de sortir de la chambre. Il s'étira longuement, se relâchant un peu de toute cette journée éprouvante. Soudain un mouvement se fit près de lui et il se remit sur ses gardes.

« Itachi… J'ai à te parler »

Un homme lui faisait face. Grand. Imposant. Ses yeux froids calculaient l'enfant d'à peine dix ans, qui à cet instant paraissait inquiet.

« Bien… Père » répondit-il, cachant son chagrin. Encore une longue conversation allait se dérouler dans la cuisine, apportant son lot de cri et de coups…

_Fugaku… Mon père…_ _  
J'ai massacré mon clan, ce clan que je hais tant. J'ai laissé Sasuke vivant pour… une certaine raison… __  
Oui… une 'certaine' raison…_

-

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« J'pige pas… »

« Ca ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude… » toussota Jiraya.

« La ferme, Ero Sennin ! Toute façon, vous, vous êtes un tordu parce que vous aim- mpph ! »

L'homme avait bâillonné son élève avec sa grande main, l'air dangereux.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissez, Kakashi-sensei et Itachi » changea le blond de sujet après s'être fait libérer par 'chevalier' Sasuke –encore ?

« C'est une longue histoire que la nôtre, qui commença un beau jour d'automne » sourit l'argenté, ne faisant pas attention à l'air horrifié de l'aîné Uchiwa en entendant cela.

« Les feuilles rouges virevoltaient, se laissant porter au gré du vent, attendant patiemment la rencontre avec le sol et ainsi débuter une jolie histoire d'amour » murmura l'écrivain en notant ses paroles dans un carnet, la langue entre les dents. « Kakashi Hatake… »

« Je vous interdis d'écrire un torchon sur nous ! » s'écria Itachi, rosissant légèrement.

« Il rougit ! Il rougit ! » s'exclama Naruto joyeusement. « Sakura-chan, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a anguille sous roche ? Attention Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei va devenir ton beau-frère ! »

En même temps, Itachi, Sasuke et Sakura tiquèrent. Pas question que le jûnin devienne un Uchiwa –ou qu'Itachi devienne un Hatake, tout dépendait du point de vue.

« _Je ne suis pas gay_ »

« Pas question que le pervers devienne mon beau-frère ! »

« Naruto, tu ferais bien de raisonner avant de recevoir une baffe… »

« Bah ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Pauvre petit Naruto, encore si naïf à son âge… Ils décidèrent de ne pas le trucider sur place. Soudain le cadet des frères s'aperçut que Sakura avait prit leur défense, alors qu'elle n'était sensé rien à voir avec le sujet.

« Au fait, Itachi-san ne semble pas si méchant, quand on voit ça… » fit la fleur de cerisier, inconsciente d'être l'objet d'une observation. « C'est à se demander pourquoi il était membre de l'Akatsuki… »

« Bah… Il l'est toujours, non ? » s'étonna le blond, se tournant vers Itachi.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin que l'assassin des Uchiwa ne portait pas la ridicule cape noire avec les nuages rouges et que ses ongles n'étaient pas ridiculement mauves. Celui-ci remarqua à son tour leurs regards étonnés et fronça les sourcils, se questionnant pourquoi le porteur de Kyûbi avait la bouche grande ouverte, l'air stupide, le doigt pointé sur lui et comment diable son petit frère réussissait à écarquiller autant les yeux sans avoir mal.

« Il s'est passé vraiment beaucoup de choses, pendant notre absence ? » demanda Sasuke, traduisant les pensées de son ami hébété.

« Oh… Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses… » soupira leur amie.

« Ca recommence… » interrompit Tsunade. « Silence, tout le monde ! »

« C'est mon tour ! » déclara Kabuto, l'air joyeux.

--Et c'est repartit pour un tour !--

-

_Je m'appelle Kabuto Yakuchi, médecin désespéré à mes heures perdues… Quand il y en a._

Une voix aiguë s'éleva du radio-réveil et Kabuto la prit pour lancer de toutes ses forces sur le mur. Le son qui en produit ressembla un peu à « Clong ! Kzuiiiing… ! », à quelques « i » de près. Il maugréa et se leva de son lit, s'étirant comme un chat.

« Même une casserole chante mieux que toi, idole de pacotille » ronchonna-t-il à l'adresse du pauvre réveil qui n'avait fait que son travail. « Je dois encore en acheter un autre… »

Après de rapides funérailles pour sa quatorzième radio, il alla toquer à la porte voisine. Il entendit des insultes bien senties et répondit joyeusement :

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke-kun ! Lève-toi, c'est le matin ! »

D'autres insultes y répondirent mais Kabuto devina aux grincements du lit que le logeur se levait, mais de mauvais grâce. L'espion partit à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'Uchiwa le rejoignit.

« B'jour » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe –même si, soi dit en passant, il n'en avait pas.

« T'as fait de beaux rêves ? »

Pour Kabuto, c'était une simple formalité de dire ça chaque jour, mais en réalité le fait que Sasuke ait fait de beaux rêves ou non, il s'en fichait complètement. Pourtant, ce matin-là, un rougissement répondit sa question.

« Que… ? » s'étonna-t-il avant de faire un grand sourire. « Ah je vois… ! »

Il contourna la table et le plus jeune voulu s'éloigner de lui mais il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir sur la chaise. Il lui fit un grand sourire stupide et béat sous l'œil horrifié du brun.

« Je vois ! Oui, oui, je vois ! Mais oui, c'est ça ! »

« Mais de quoi es-tu aussi convaincu ? »

« Voyons, Sa-chan ! » gloussa-t-il en ignorant le frisson qui parcourut le dos de son cadet. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais ! Ca arrive à tout le monde, ce n'est qu'un petit moment à passer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Ah… ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais, tu deviens un adulte, jour après jour… »

« De. Quoi. Tu. Parles ? » s'énerva-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser des mains.

« Mais, des rêves cochons bien sûr ! »

Sasuke se statufia, la bouche grande ouverte, épouvanté, les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Kabuto lui prit ses mains innocemment et débita des choses et d'autres tandis que le visage du brun devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Alors, dis-moi… » murmura-t-il sur air conspirateur. « C'était qui ? »

« …Qui… ? »

« Mais oui, ton partenaire, je veux dire ! Je dirai rien à Naruto, promis ! »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et tout ce qui passa sous la main de Sasuke, Kabuto y comprit, alla s'écraser joyeusement sur les murs.

_Sasuke Uchiwa habite chez moi depuis sa désertion de Konoha. Je le taquine assez souvent –pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Il était venu pour devenir plus fort, venger sa famille, tuer son frère, bref un long discours stupide et sans intérêt, mais bon je ne vais pas me moquer des convictions des autres.__  
Pas après la raclée que m'a donnée Naruto…_

L'espion replaça correctement ses bandages autours de son ventre. Des brûlures y résidaient après le _Rasengan _de Naruto. Heureusement, se dit-il, qu'il s'était lancé un sort de soin avant d'être touché. Il estima qu'il restait deux ou trois jours avant que les brûlures disparaissent.

« Humph… » souffla-t-il, parlant à son miroir. « Quel imbécile je fais… »

Il posa son front sur la surface lisse du miroir et regarda un long moment ses doigts.

« Vivre pour ses rêves… ? »

_C'est Orochimaru-sama qui a créé Oto no Kuni. J'étais déjà à côté de lui, à ce moment-là. Je suis la première personne à l'avoir rejoint, et qui soit resté de son côté. J'avais à peine six ans à cette époque-là. Je crois. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais même pas quand je suis né…__  
Enfin, ça, ce n'est pas très important._

Le panneau de bois s'enfonça dans la terre comme un clou dans une planche. En lettres noires et écrites à la hâte, 'Oto no Kuni' s'exhibait fièrement. En tout cas, aussi fière que pouvait l'être un nom de village.

« Oto… no Kuni ? » déchiffra Kabuto.

Il était haut comme trois pommes et arrivait à peine au nombril de son maître. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés ne laissaient deviner aucune couleur et ses yeux se cachaient déjà derrière des lunettes brisées et tordues. Il se tourna vers Orochimaru qui observait, songeur, la vallée qui s'étendait devant lui et la rivière qui y coulait.

« Maître… Pourquoi 'Oto' ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix infantile.

« Mmh ? » Il sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi 'Oto' pour nom de village ? »

« Parce que… » répondit-il avec une lueur particulière dans ses yeux de serpent « Parce qu'_Oro_, ça aurait fait trop louche »

_Je suis un espion d'Oto no Kuni, pour les services d'Orochimaru-sama. J'ai joué le rôle la plupart du temps à Konoha, mais j'ai dévoilé ma véritable identité à Kakashi Hatake. Depuis, je vais de ville en ville, de village en village, pour récolter des informations. J'entre partout comme dans un moulin…_

Kabuto fouetta avec force la pâte dans un grand bol, en mettant un peu n'importe où. Une veine palpitait à sa tempe et il serrait ses dents, comme s'il s'empêchait de fouetter autre chose…

Accroupi à l'embrasure de la porte, le cadet des Uchiwa le regardait, blasé, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il sursauta lorsque son aîné posa subitement le fouet sur la table de travail et grimaça lorsqu'un paquet de sucre entier fut versé dans le bol. Le dîner allait être immangeable.

« Sasuke ! Passe-moi les œufs ! » cria d'un coup Kabuto.

« Hai… »

Il exécuta l'ordre et retourna à sa place, c'est-à-dire caché à l'ouverture du panneau en papier de riz. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et vit son nouveau maître, Orochimaru lui-même. Sasuke ferma précipitamment le panneau et aussitôt un couteau vint se planter dans le papier de riz, le tranchant comme du beurre.

« Toujours en colère pour s'être fait repérer au village du sable à cause de moi ? » demanda inutilement le Sannin.

« Noooooon, ne l'entendez-vous donc pas chanter une chanson d'amour et de joie de vivre ? » Ironie, quand tu nous tiens...

Et comme pour lui donner raison, la voix de l'espion s'éleva en une chanson plutôt rythmée, parlant de sang, d'envie de meurtre et de folie dangereuse.

« Je vois… » murmura le Sannin pour lui-même. « Et bien, bon appétit, Sasuke »

Il se dirigea vers l'entré mais sentit une main lui secouer la manche. Il se retourna, curieux.

« Vous pouvez m'inviter à un restaurant, s'il vous plait ? » supplia l'adolescent, les yeux brillants sous le regard incrédule de son maître. « Je... »

« SASUKE TU NE BOUGES PAS D'ICI ! » hurla la voix, ô mélodieuse, de Kabuto.

_Je crois être la seule personne à savoir cuisiner autre chose que des nouilles, dans ce village. C'est pour ça que de temps en temps, Orochimaru-sama vient dans notre –eh oui je me suis habitué à habiter avec le parasite- maison manger quelque chose de potable.__  
Oh, bien sûr, il vient aussi pour autre chose…_

Le jeune Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et revint sur ses pas. Il devait avoir aux alentours de treize ans, donc c'était au début de sa désertion.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et fit une moue. Etrange, se dit-il, que Kabuto ne l'ait pas réveillé ce matin. Il afficha une mine diabolique ; à son tour de le tirer du lit !

« DEBOUT KABU… ! »

Il se retira de la chambre avec un claquement. Qu… Quoi ? Il jeta de nouveau un œil dedans et son rêve se confirma : Kabuto était bel et bien dans son lit… endormi… nu… avec Orochimaru-sama… endormi lui aussi… nu lui aussi…

Lorsque son aîné vint le retrouver dans la cuisine, quelques heures plus tard, il le trouva rouge comme une pivoine, fixant hébétement le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. « On dirait que tu as eu une vision d'horreur… »

_On l'embêtait souvent, maître et moi, de son amour chaste pour Naruto. A chaque fois qu'il nous surprenait au lit (et il a compris qu'on faisait exprès pour qu'il nous surprenne), on le charriait, même qu'une fois on lui a expliqué la reproduction.__  
Et après…_

Kabuto sortit de la salle de réunion, l'air préoccupé. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers sa maison, toujours dans ses pensées. Il entra, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'empêcha de crier d'horreur. Un bordel pas possible régnait dans la pièce. Il s'avança prudemment, faisant attention de ne pas s'écorcher avec le verre brisé. Il remarqua alors un petit bout de papier sur une pile de vêtements.

« Kabuto-san » lut-il. « J'ai une mission d'environ une semaine, fais-moi le plaisir de tout ranger, Sasuke Uchiwa »

Il froissa le papier et imagina toutes des tortures inimaginables à passer à ce cher petit emmerdeur… En attendant, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans une porcherie.

_Les assiettes et les verres trouvaient le chemin vers le sol, les peintures se déchiraient, les fenêtres se braisaient, les livres se délivraient de leur couverture pour voleter au vent.  
__Et évidemment, qui rangeait après la tornade Sasuke ?__  
Kabuto Yakuchi, homme à tout faire ! Désespéré à ses heures perdues, chantant les soirs de pleine lune, passant chaque jour par la case hôpital, et obligé de surveiller ces emmerdeurs de geôliers dans les sous-sols !  
__Pour vous servir, m'sieur-dame !_

-

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« Ca m'intéresse, un homme à tout faire » dit Tsunade en louchant vers l'espion. « Il n'y a que des incapables à Konoha, même pas capable de ranger correctement mon bureau… »

« C'est mon subordonné ! (3) » répliqua possessivement Orochimaru en mettant son bras droit autour du cou du dit subordonné.

« On l'avait remarqué » murmura Jiraya. « Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche entre ces deux-là… Mais j'en étais pas vraiment sûr, je suis trop innocent pour penser à _ça _»

Deux mains s'abattirent avec force sur son crâne.

« N'empêche que je me suis bien vengé après ça… » fit le subordonné d'un ton rêveur. « N'est-ce pas, _Sa-chan_ ? »

« Rancunier »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

« Sasuke… » fit Kakashi pour détourner la conversation qui s'envenimait. Une lueur apparut dans son œil visible « Tu me raconteras ton rêve ? »

Il évita habilement les coups qui suivirent –il s'énervait vite le Sasuke…- sous les rires des deux autres genins.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? » demanda subitement Itachi.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

« Sasuke aime Naruto ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers les deux garçons, l'un aussi rouge que l'autre. Un silence lourd et gênant s'était abattu. Pourtant, parmi les shinobis seul Itachi paraissait surpris, ce qu'il déduisit rapidement : tout le monde était au courant, à part lui, son propre grand frère ?

« Maisnonmaisquoimaisn'importequoi ! » débita Naruto à toute vitesse.

« Eh regardez, ça recommence ! » s'exclama Sasuke en esquivant la question. « Chut ! »

« C'est mon tour… » fit remarquer simplement Tsunade en fronçant un sourcil en se tournant vers une gamine blonde, empêchant l'aîné Uchiwa de placer un mot.

---------------

(1)_Takoyaki _: boulette de pieuvre (je crois, je sais plus… En tout cas, je pense à ça )

(2)_Itadakimasu _: ce que l'on dit avant de manger

(3)Titre que j'ai piqué d'une fic que j'adore ! Allez la lire, elle vaut vraiment le coup ! Elle est écrite par lunny (comment ça c'est de la pub ?)

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire la partie sur Itachi, ouais ! Un réel plaisir ! Au fait, je ne sais pas si Itachi et Kakashi se connaissaient avant, mais j'en ai décidé ainsi, parce que… ah ah ! J'adore mettre du suspens, c'est trop génial XD A votre avis, quel est 'ce sentiment' qui vient de naître ? Ceux qui trouvent ont le droit de sourire stupidement XD !

Ah oui ! Je viens tout juste de lire jusqu'au tome 31 donc je pense que Itachi dans le passé n'est pas si OOC que ça… J'avais un peu peur que ce soit complètement à côté de la plaque mais ça va

Je me suis aussi bien éclaté à écrire Kabuto, parce que j'aime bien tourner en bourrique Sasuke et que franchement le Orokabuto, c'est trop génial (c'est la faute à lunny, je le jure XD XD) C'est dommage que la partie d'Itachi soit plus longue que celle de Kabuto… Et en plus, j'ai l'impression que les jours à Oto semblaient 'joyeux', alors que c'est quand même à la base un village de… de quoi, en fait XD ? Enfin, c'est pas si grave, j'ai quand même hâte de tout vous dévoiler ! Ne vous fiez complètement pas à ce chapitre, ce n'est qu'une partie de la vie à Oto… En fait, je crois qu'il ne faut se fier à aucun chapitre, jusqu'à ce que la Vérité éclate (comment ça je raconte n'importe quoi XD ?)

Vraiment, j'adore ma propre fic (vive la modestie, n'est-ce pas XD ?) Dites-moi vos commentaires, critiques, mots de menace (euh… ce ne devrait pas plutôt être d'amour ?), bref, laissez une review !

Au fait ! Comment dit-on, déjà, « père » en japonais ? Je crois que c'est « ôto-san » mais je sais plus… Je sais que mère c'est « ôka-san » mais sinon… Répondez-moi s'il vous plait !

A bientôt pour le chapitre six avec Tsunade et… devinez qui sera après elle!

Satji


	6. Le pigeon légendaire et le traître

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto-sensei, rien n'est à moi à part d'éventuelles personnes inventées. J'ai inventé la plupart des situations et les autres sont racontées selon mon point de vue. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les âges et la chronologie…

Attention, YAOI ! C'est-à-dire relation entre deux hommes, donc pour ceux que ça gène, je vous prie de faire demi-tour (ou de vous y initier, c'est même un meilleur choix XD)

Excusez-moi pour le retard… C'est à cause de mon 'boulot' (travailler à la caisse du magasin familial pendant environ sept heures et même pas payée ! Encore heureux qu'il y a un ordi avec Internet sinon j'aurai pété un plomb depuis longtemps XD) Enfin, je me plains mais j'aime bien et puis mon père me paye sur mon compte en banque (que j'ouvrirai dans trois ans, c'est-à-dire quand j'aurai 18 ans…)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir –à moins d'être fanfikeuse aussi - à quel point ça remonte le moral, donne le sourire, fait plaisir,… Enfin, vous comprenez quoi . Donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser, vous pouvez être sûre que je les lis, que j'y réponds (si j'oublie pas, évidemment… Si j'oublie, signalez-le !) et que je souris toujours bêtement en voyant mon nombre de review augmenter ! Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a aucun 'à tous' ?)

Chapitre 6 : Le pigeon légendaire et le traître

_Je m'appelle Tsunade, le Légendaire Pigeon ! Même si ce n'est pas très glorieux…_

Tsunade, le rouge aux joues, vérifia les environs. Parfait, se dit-elle, personne n'est là. Le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l'excitation, elle s'avança doucement, regardant ses pieds. Elle arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'elle aspirait depuis toute petite : le casino !

Tsunade venait tout juste d'avoir dix ans. Elle avait reçu son bandeau de ninja il y a de cela à peine cinq jours, et avec l'argent qu'elle venait de gagner avec sa toute première mission, elle comptait en gagner plus. Plus, toujours plus !

La jeune fille posa son pied d'un air conquérant sur le beau tapis rouge –il était joli ; peut-être arriverait-elle à le gager- lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

_Grillée !__  
Je vous présente Jiraya, mon meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis nos cinq ans ou peut-être même un peu avant. Qu'importe ! Il est toujours là pour m'empêcher de parier, et aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception. Dommage…_

« Tsunade ! » cria-t-il. « Ne gaspille pas l'argent qu'on vient tout juste de gagner ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » bouda-t-elle. « C'est mon argent ! »

« Oui, et avec tu pourrais acheter quelque chose pour que tes parents ne crèvent pas de faim ! Je te rappelle que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle on est devenu shinobi ! »

Tout juste. La kunoichi ferma sa petite bouche et suivit à contrecœur son ami. Mais il avait raison ; elle ne devait pas être égoïste. Elle soupira et regarda le ciel bleu d'un air las.

_Bien que je sois la petite fille du Premier Hokage, je ne roulais pas sur l'or. Et principalement parce que je suis sa petite fille…__  
En fait, je suis une bâtarde. Une enfant hors mariage. Une indésirable.__  
Et ça, mes parents me l'ont bien fait sentir…_

Dans la petite pièce qui servait de cuisine et de salle de séjour, deux personnes se parlaient. Les parents de Tsunade. Ils parlaient, ou plutôt se plaignaient, à voix basse mais leurs paroles résonnaient contre les parois, donnant encore plus de gravité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? » fit la voix usée de la mère.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit une voix d'homme. « Si on l'abandonne, ils vont nous la ramener »

« On ne peut donc rien faire ? »

« Non… » Un toussotement retentit dans la pièce. « Et merde ! Foutue gamine ! A cause d'elle on n'a pas les moyens de se payer des médicaments ! »

D'autres insultes suivirent, entrecoupés par des toussotements.

« Si seulement… si seulement elle… jamais » sanglota la femme, rendant ses paroles incompréhensibles « Si seulement… si seulement Tsunade… »

La porte entrouverte se ferma sans bruit et une gamine blonde troublée, les yeux grands ouverts, s'appuya sur le mur craquelé prêt à s'effondrer. Elle alla sur son lit d'infortune, composé d'un vieux matelas et d'une maigre couverture. Elle ne dormit pas le reste de la nuit.

_J'étais pauvre, mais Jiraya encore plus. Il habitait dans le bas quartier, là où les poubelles étaient considérées comme paradis et les couvertures trouées comme chauffage. C'est pour ça que malgré sa nature joyeuse, il devenait sérieux dès que le sujet de l'argent venait sur le tapis. Il vivait seul avec sa mère, mais il n'en parlait pas souvent.__  
Et je ne le questionnais pas, parce que j'ai assez de problèmes avec mes propres parents._

« Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres ? »

La blonde s'effraya et regarda apeurée son père. D'un geste automatique elle retira l'argent de sa poche et le présenta à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne semblait avoir à peine six ans, voir moins. Elle était maculée de boue et d'égratignures.

« C'est l'argent que j'ai… trouvé » Volé, en réalité. « Je dois acheter quoi pour le repas ? » couina-t-elle.

L'homme fit une moue et demanda combien il y avait, auquel répondit sa fille dix ryos.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup… Soit. Achète du pain et du fromage »

Tsunade se retourna et se fit agripper par les cheveux. Elle gémit silencieusement et plongea son regard dans celui brun de son père.

« Fait vite, ne traîne pas, sinon… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pour ajouter de l'effet et avant même un soupir, l'enfant était dehors. Elle courut dans les ruelles étroites et arriva dans le quartier commerçant le moins cher… et le moins sûr.

_Je n'aimais pas cette vie. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. Je n'aimais pas ces gens.__  
Et ils ne m'aimaient pas. La vie. L'endroit. Les gens.__  
Les gens…_

Elle boitilla, souffrante. Un peu plus tôt, un chien lui avait mordu férocement la jambe alors qu'elle essayait de voler quelque chose à manger. Il ne fallait peut-être pas voler aussi près de la maison Inuzuka… Elle ne vit pas le trou dans la route et tomba, tête la première, dans une flaque d'eau. Elle se releva tant que mal et les vit.

Eux. Les gens. Ceux qui l'empêchaient de se relever fièrement, de vivre correctement, de marcher paisiblement sans entendre de railleries sur son passage. Ceux qui la reniaient, la martyrisaient, la battaient, la rabaissait sans cesse, sans aucune pitié.

Indifférents.

Ils passaient devant elle, affreusement indifférent. Certains lui jetèrent un regard dégoûté, moqueur ou encore blasé. Comme si elle n'était qu'un objet du décor.

Oui… Elle n'était, au fond, qu'un simple objet du décor…

_Parce que je suis la petite fille du Premier Hokage, je suis détestée.__  
Parce que je suis indésirée, je suis détestée.__  
Parce que je suis pauvre, je suis détestée.__  
Parce que je suis kunoichi, je suis détestée.  
__Parce que je suis une fille, je suis menacée.__  
Continuellement. Toujours. Tout le temps. Sans repos.__  
Et je me dis parfois que… Bah… Ce n'est pas important…_

Tsunade frissonna dans son maigre manteau. Elle attendait Jiraya et Orochimaru depuis bientôt une demi-heure, et elle pesta encore une fois contre eux. Pourquoi étaient-ils en retard ? En fait, elle avait l'habitude avec Jiraya, mais Orochimaru ?

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et s'abaissa à temps. Un pied vola juste au-dessus de sa tête et elle le saisit. D'un mouvement gracieux elle le tordit et se releva, observant l'attaquant.

C'était un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, comme elle. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'un éclat malsain et ses deux dents de devant sortaient légèrement de sa bouche.

« T'es qui, toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle tordit un peu plus sa jambe et il gémit. Elle répéta sa question lentement, serrant de plus en plus fort.

« Je… Je suis un envoyé des… des… » Il gémit plus fort. « des… Uchiwa ! »

Tsunade fronça encore les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ?

« C'est pour… Oh, je vous en prie… J'ai mal… » Il pleurait comme un bébé, et Tsunade lâcha doucement la jambe, mais en la tenant encore. « Pour votre collier… »

« Quoi ? Mais je leur ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas à vendre ! »

Elle lâcha complètement la jambe et réalisa que le jeune garçon était en fait un voleur. Elle le laissa déguerpir, ce qu'il fit sans demander sans demander son reste et en boitillant. La blonde soupira et décida de rentrer chez elle. Tant pis pour les deux autres.

_Ma seule richesse était mon collier, mon seul héritage était mon collier, mon seul bijou était mon collier. Encore un peu et toute ma vie tournerait autours.__  
Plusieurs fois on a essayé de me l'acheter, me le voler, me l'enlever. Mais je les ai tous battus, tués même, étripés, castrés, et j'en passe et des meilleurs.__  
Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que le pendentif ne remplacera jamais.__  
Jiraya et Orochimaru._

La blonde releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il commençait à neiger. C'était Orochimaru qui allait être content. Elle pouffa en pensant à Jiraya qui allait pester tout l'hiver contre le froid et qu'il allait passer son vingtième anniversaire sous la neige. Elle commença à sautiller un peu partout. Elle salua les gens qui lui répondaient amèrement, joyeusement, indifféremment ou même qui ne lui jetèrent pas un œil.

« Orochimaru-kun ! » appela-t-elle en voyant des cheveux sombres au loin.

La silhouette se retourna et il lui fallut un bon moment pour répondre.

« Ah… Tsunade… »

« Dans les nuages, hein? »

« Plutôt dans la neige. Tout ce blanc qui recouvre le village… »

« Oui, ça change de la boue. »

« Et du sang. Tu as eu beaucoup de missions, ces temps-ci ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Elle fixa un instant le teint pâle de son ami. Il était fatigué, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait faire la même figure que lui.

« Ca dépend. Je reste la moitié de mon temps à l'hôpital, l'autre sur le front. » répondit-elle finalement. « Et Jiraya-kun ? »

« On vient de rentrer d'une mission. Il a difficile à respirer alors il… Tsunade ? »

Il tourna la tête en tout sens et vit son amie courir précipitamment vers l'hôpital. Il soupira et pendant un très bref moment, son visage refléta l'amusement.

_Ils sont mes tout premiers vrais amis. Même si on se voyait moins souvent depuis notre promotion en tant que juunin (à quinze ans si je me souviens bien, et Sarutobi-sensei nous avait dit que nous avions le niveau d'un juunin confirmé) on restait quand même ensemble, s'invitant de temps en temps à Ichiraku, une échoppe qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir.__  
Le fait d'être devenu « Légendaire » nous a juste un peu plus rapproché…_

« Ji-chan ! Oro-chan ! Saru-sensei ! » s'écria joyeusement une Tsunade de dix ans. « Ecoutez-moi tous les trois ! »

Les trois interpellés levèrent la tête de leurs bols de riz. Le troisième Hokage était beaucoup plus jeune que celui dont nous connaissons. Rappelez-vous, le vieux croûton avec des habits ringards sous sa cape d'Hokage… Oui, c'est lui. Imaginez-le sans ride, pétant de forme, l'œil aussi pervers que Jiraya –sauf que c'est un peu plus camouflé, c'est tout. Eh bien voilà.

Revenons à la pigeonne Légendaire. Elle était debout sur la table basse, et tout laissait à penser qu'elle venait de casser la vitre de la fenêtre pour rentrer.

« Ma fenêtre… » tiqua le sensei. « Tsunade-chan, les portes existent, tu sais… »

« C'est pas grave ! Ecoutez-moi ! »

Elle sauta souplement de la table, piqua un bol et du riz et mangea rapidement en racontant son histoire.

« Donc, j'ai été… au casino, aujourd'hui… et là-bas… ils m'ont appelé… devinez quoi ? »

« Porcinet ? Planche de surf ? Ou bien planche à pain ? »

Une main vola, un « Baf ! » résonna et un mur se troua.

« Donc, Jiraya à part… » continua la kunoichi. « Eh bien, on m'a nommé Pigeon Légendaire ! Légendaire ! Je suis Légendaire ! »

Sarutobi mordit sa lèvre inférieure et Orochimaru cligna des yeux en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Et Jiraya, toujours avec la tête enfoncée dans le mur, éclata de rire.

« Pigeon Légendaire ! C'est la meilleure ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en s'extirpant.

« T'es jaloux, c'est tout » dit la blonde, vexée. « Je suis Légendaire, moi »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Il se rassit et se lamenta sur son bol renversé. « Quand on dit de quelqu'un qu'il est pigeon, et bien… »

« Oui ? »

« Ca veut dire que c'est facile de l'arnaquer » acheva le maître, en prenant garde de ne laisser aucun vase sous la main de son élève.

Il eut raison de faire cela, car moins de deux secondes plus tard, Tsunade déversa sa fureur et sa honte sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : le riz, Jiraya, le table, la lampe, Jiraya, les volets, Jiraya, Jiraya, lui-même, Jiraya… Il remarqua qu'Orochimaru avait eu l'intelligence de disparaître alors que lui était resté stupidement devant la furie.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Même si Jiraya et Orochimaru transmettaient leur amour fraternel en baffes et insultes, on s'appréciait…__  
Qui aurait pu imaginer que nos chemins, que nous traçons par nous-même, par les choix que nous faisons, se croisent et se séparent sans cesse… ?__  
Dois-je appeler cela le destin ? Ou le hasard ?__  
Grand-père disait souvent « C'est inuléctable » …_

Tsunade entra à petits pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, dans son petit kimono rose pâle. C'était la première fois qu'elle en mettait un et elle le tripatouillait par stress et incertitude, avec la peur de le déchirer un peu. Elle allait rencontrer son grand-père ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de leur rencontre, qu'elle le regardait de loin…

« Ah. Tsunade » résonna une voix bienveillante et un peu bourrue.

Elle s'approcha près du fauteuil. Ils étaient dans une grande bibliothèque à la lumière tamisée. Un petit feu grondait dans la cheminée et elle s'y approcha, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Le dos du fauteuil était tourné vers elle, ne laissant apparaître quelques mèches de cheveux noir de jais.

« Bonsoir Gr-… euh… Shodaime-sama »

« Tu peux m'appeler Grand-père, ça ne me dérange pas »

Il se tourna vers elle. Tsunade rougit, embarrassée, et sourit ensuite.

« Tu peux même m'appeler vieux fou si tu préfères »

« Ah, mais non, non ! »

Le Shodaime rit, amusé par sa petite-fille. Elle devait à peine avoir cinq ans, mignonne comme tout et très polie. Il pensa amèrement à sa situation qu'ils n'avaient aucun des deux voulu –qu'elle soit pauvre et détestée de tous- mais se concentra sur le présent.

« Eh bien, Tsunade-chan… Enchanté de faire ta connaissance »

_Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que je rencontrai mon grand-père. Un mois plus tard, il mourut en protégeant le village et ce fut son frère, mon grand-oncle, qui prit la succession. Je me rappelle que ce soir-là nous avions beaucoup parlé, de moi, de lui, du village, et il m'a dit des phrases que je ne comprenais pas encore.__  
Mais maintenant que je suis Godaime, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire…__  
Hitsuzen, Ojii-sama. (1)_

« Tsunade-sama ? » demanda Sakura en rentrant dans la pièce. « Je… »

Elle s'arrêta et remarqua que son maître s'était _encore_ endormie sur la table. Elle soupira de frustration ; à chaque fois qu'elle avait une question, l'Hokage était 'occupée'. Elle contourna la table et s'apprêta à la réveiller lorsqu'elle vit les photos.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

D'un geste précautionneux, elle les prit et les prit. Il y avait plusieurs photos de sa jeunesse.

« Ce n'est pas… Jiraya-san ? Je crois que c'est bien son nom… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Lui, c'est Orochimaru –Sasuke… » La jeune fille s'amusa à essayer de reconnaître toutes les personnes. « Yondaime… Il est beau, quand même… Le père de Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji –qu'est-ce qu'ils paraissent jeunes ! Et lui… » Elle ouvrit grands les yeux. « Je suis pas sûre, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un proche de Kakashi-sensei… Son père ? Mais comme j'ai jamais vu son visage, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir… »

Elle continua à discuter toute seule, oubliant complètement son maître. Elle arriva alors sur deux photos de deux personnes inconnues, un homme et un garçon d'une douzaine d'années. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif au dessus de l'Hokage, juste derrière son dos, comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Elle ne remarqua pas que son maître ouvrait doucement les yeux.

« Ce sont qui… ? Pas son mari et son fils, quand même ? »

« Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Celle-ci sursauta, prise la main dans le sac. Elle se retourna et fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Euh… Vous voulez du café Tsunade-sama ? »

_Sakura est bien gentille, sauf un peu trop curieuse à mon goût, et des excuses aussi pitoyables que celle de Kakashi. Enfin, elle est douée, mine de rien. C'est étrange que personne ne l'ait remarqué, et si elle n'était pas venue d'elle-même vers moi…__  
Oui… C'est assez étrange, en fait… Enfin, ce ne sont pas tellement mes affaires, ne ?_

-

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« Je ne fais _pas_ d'excuses aussi pitoyables que Kakashi-sensei »

« Mes excuses ne sont pas pitoyables, à la base… »

Kakashi vit alors un formidable mouvement, le véritable esprit d'équipe : ils hochèrent tous la tête en même temps. D'un autre côté, il aurait bien aimé que cet esprit n'apparaisse pas pour faire une chose aussi déprimante.

« Obaa-chan, je ne savais pas que tu étais pauvre ! » fit Naruto et lui prenant la main. « Surtout que je savais que vous aviez ce collier, je pensais que vous étiez super riche ! »

Il sortit le beau pendentif, le montrant. Il s'extasia un peu devant sa beauté –il étincelait comme mille feux- et le rangea. Il s'aperçut alors du regard des autres.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais donné ton collier, Tsunade » siffla Orochimaru, songeur. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que _ces évènements_ se reproduisent »

Cela jeta un froid dans l'air. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire –Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi et Iruka- se demandaient de quoi ils parlaient.

« Elle va le tuer… » pressentit Itachi, reconnaissant cet air si particulier qu'arboraient les femmes –expérience personnelle. « Et avec les pires souffrances inimaginables… »

« Faudrait pas faire quelque chose ? » chuchota Sakura.

« Hn »

« C'est trop tard…» murmura Iruka, voyant que Tsunade étranglait son ancien ami tandis que Jiraya la retenait. « Toutes mes condoléances »

« Oh, tu sais, ce ne sera pas une grande perte… »

Il perçut des ondes négatives provenant de Kabuto –là, on reconnaît un espion ; une oreille à toutes les conversations. Pour finir, le combat fut remit à plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront sortis. La question était : _quand _sortiront-ils ?

« Ca recommence » fir Iruka, brisant le silence. « Haut les cœurs, c'est Sasuke… »

--Et c'est reparti pour un tour !--

-

_Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, et je rêve de tuer mon frère. Non. Je le tuerai._

Sasuke Uchiwa renifla d'un air méprisant. Il ne devait pas dépasser les sept ans, et pourtant, il transpirait l'orgueil et la fierté de son clan. Devant lui se dressaient au moins cinq personnes, d'une douzaine d'années. Ils avaient des bandeaux tout neufs, c'étaient des aspirants fraîchement diplômés. Et comme tous ceux qui sortaient de l'Académie, le bandeau leur montait à la tête. Il était encerclé dans un cul-de-sac.

Ils avaient besoin d'une correction, pensa Sasuke en les toisant.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es l'héritier des Uchiwa ? » ricana celui qui semblait être le chef.

Le jeune garçon renifla une nouvelle fois, comme réponse.

« On va voir ce que vaut le chef des Uchiwa, alors… »

Son poing partit et Sasuke ne le vit que trop tard ; il sentit la force du coup et se cogna contre le mur derrière lui. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il n'était qu'un étudiant, après tout. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à le frapper sérieusement, un cri retentit.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Au secours, au secours ! Ils le frappent, aaaaaaah ! »

Les voyous décampèrent et Sasuke vit du rose s'avancer vers lui.

« Ca va, Sasuke-chan ? J'ai crié pour qu'ils partent ! Viens vite, avant que des personnes arrivent ! » débita la rose en vitesse.

_Ce fut ma première vrai rencontre avec Sakura –je la connaissais un peu parce qu'on était dans la même classe. Ses cheveux roses lui cachaient encore son front qu'elle trouvait large, et ses yeux vert feuille regardait toujours craintivement les alentours. Elle parlait doucement, les yeux baissés et elle tremblait la plupart du temps.__  
Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris qu'elle était une « proie »_

Dans la cour de récréation, le petit Sasuke jouait nonchalamment avec l'herbe. Il regardait les autres courir stupidement après la balle stupide, riant stupidement comme les gamins stupides qu'ils étaient. Pour la plupart, ils ne les connaissaient même pas, les jugeant inutiles. Il connaissait les enfants issus de clan, et quelques exceptions, comme Naruto –même si une voix lui souffla qu'il appartenait à l'ancien clan Uzumaki, aujourd'hui éteint. Il haussa les épaules ; un clan avec seulement une personne, c'était stupide.

Soudain le ballon atterrit à côté de lui. On lui cria de le relancer et, dans son jour de bonté, il accepta de le faire. Les enfants recommencèrent de jouer, et sans le remercier. Les ingrats.

« Eh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! » s'exclama celui qui avait le ballon. « C'est Gros Front ! »

Sasuke se demanda bien qui portait un nom aussi stupide que ça, et il reconnut la fille qui l'avait sauvé, il y a de cela à peine trois jours. Il ne savait même pas son prénom. Les enfants se regroupèrent autour d'elle, la charriant de son front et de ses cheveux ridicules. Sasuke remarqua son sac abîmé et sa main gauche maladroitement bandée. Un sparadrap de travers lui collait la joue et une égratignure d'un rouge vif colorait son genou.

« Eh ben ? Qu'es't'as Chewing Gum? »

« Je m'appelle Sakura » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« Eh, regardez toutes ses blessures ! T'es revenue de la guerre ou quoi ? » se moqua un fille.

« Non, ce n'est pas assez » fit le plus grand des garçons en lui arrachant son sac.

Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer ses affaires mais elle était trop petite. Les autres rirent et encouragèrent le grand. Une fille à couettes la bouscula et elle tomba sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Mais quelle idiote, celle-là ! » fit la fillette. « Même pas capable de se réceptionner ! »

« C'est pas une ninja, de toute façon ! Ses parents sont pas ninja ! » renchérit une autre.

Un petit silence s'abattit sur eux. Sasuke, à l'arrière, se posait des questions. En quoi le fait que ses parents ne soient pas shinobi faisait qu'elle ne le soit pas ? Et puis, théoriquement, aucun d'eux ne l'étaient puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore leur bandeau.

Un bruit mou interrompit ses réflexions. Une motte de terre venait de s'écraser sur les cheveux de Sakura. D'autres suivirent et bientôt la gamine pleurait, encrassée de partout, et essayait de s'enfuir par tous les moyens mais le cercle l'en empêchaient.

Et Sasuke ne faisait rien. Il regardait, indifférent. Le désespoir de la pauvre petite ne l'atteignait pas. Il se leva et alla aux toilettes, répondant à une envie pressante.

_J'étais l'héritier des Uchiwa, même si j'ai un grand frère, avec cinq ans de différence. Je ne comprenais pas encore très les problèmes de succession, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Je voulais juste devenir un grand ninja, encore plus fort qu'Onii-san._

« Sasuke ! Tu le fais exprès ? » cria un homme.

« N… Non, Père… » haleta l'enfant de quatre ans, épuisé.

Ils étaient dans leur grand jardin, à s'entraîner. C'était un des rares moments où Fugaku daignait de s'occuper de lui, alors Sasuke était secrètement content. Mais un ninja ne montre pas ses sentiments, alors il gardait un masque impassible… quand il le pouvait. En ce moment, il s'entortillait de douleur -son père avait porté son coup trop fort.

« Relève-toi ! »

« H-Hai… »

Le combat reprit –enfin si l'on pouvait appeler cela un combat. Sasuke devait essayer de toucher son père et celui-ci se protéger aisément, en ripostant une ou deux fois. Il n'avait même pas activé ses sharingan, à quoi cela servirait face à un gamin incapable de se battre convenablement ? Itachi était plus fort que lui, à son âge…

« Bonjour, Père » salua une voix à l'arrière.

Fugaku bloqua son fils et répondit à son autre fils sans lui jeter un seul regard. Après quelques coups stoppés, il mit Sasuke au sol et se retourna enfin.

« Itachi » fit-il de sa voix autoritaire. « Entraîne ton bon à rien de frère »

Il se leva et ne vit pas l'air peiné du cadet. Lorsqu'il se releva, de nouveau prêt, la voix de sa mère retentit, leur intimant de venir à table dîner.

_Père, mère, Itachi-nii et moi.__  
Nous étions une famille à la vie quotidienne plutôt banale, entre les missions de mon frère et ceux –rares- de mon père. Je ne sais pas si nous étions heureux.__  
Mais en tout cas, nous n'étions pas malheureux.__  
Je pense… Je pensais._

La journée venait de terminer et Sasuke se dépêchait de rentrer. Il était une fois de plus en retard, trop concentré sur ses entraînements. Il prit différents raccourcis, et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes il arriva au quartier Uchiwa.

La famille Uchiwa était le plus grand et le plus puissant clan de Konoha –bien évidemment, les Hyûga prétendait le contraire. Leur orgueil leur dicta de faire un quartier rien qu'à eux, même aux Uchiwa civils, interdit aux 'autres'. Les Hyûga, eux, n'allèrent pas aussi loin et ne firent qu'un manoir pour la branche principale et leurs protecteurs. Les autres membres de la famille pouvaient habiter où ils leur semblaient.

Sasuke courut jusqu'à sa maison, celle qui était au centre. La plus grande, la plus majestueuse et la plus belle. La maison du chef.

« Je suis rentré ! » s'époumona-t-il dans le vestibule en enlevant ses sandales.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Fugaku indifféremment, lisant son journal.

_Chaque jour, Père me posait cette question, chaque jour je lui répondais.__  
Et chaque jour, il n'écoutait pas un traître mot. J'aurais pu raconter qu'un uniforme orange et rose avait été instauré, il ne relèverait pas. Mais je parlais quand même, parce que c'était le seul moment où j'avais le droit d'ouvrir la bouche.__  
Mes rapports… avec Père… comment les qualifier… ?_

Au moment même où Sasuke allait partir s'entraîner aux shuriken, Itachi rentra dans la pièce. Ses vêtements d'Anbu étaient imbibés de sang et il puait la sueur. Il revenait d'une mission et, de toute évidence, avait rencontré quelques difficultés. Ses yeux, vagues, naviguaient à travers la pièce, pour s'arrêter enfin sur sa famille.

« Bonjour… » dit-il, la voix cassée.

Son petit frère alla à rencontre. Cela faisait une semaine que l'aîné était en mission, et Sasuke –sans l'avouer- était un peu inquiet. Le reste de la famille, par contre, restait indifférent, continuant à vaquer à leurs occupations.

« Prends un bain, Itachi » ordonna la mère en venant l'embrasser sur les joues. « Il doit bien avoir quelque chose à manger pour toi… »

« D'accord… » Il était vraiment fatigué. « Sasuke, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-il content de la proposition, oubliant son entraînement. Bon, pour un gamin de six ans, ce n'était pas très grave, il se rattraperait. « Tu me racontes ta mission ? »

_Itachi est devenu Anbu à dix ans. J'étais très fier d'avoir un grand frère aussi fort, et en même temps j'étais un peu inquiet quand il revenait épuisé, ensanglanté, les yeux de plus en plus sombres. Mais comme il redevenait vite Itachi-nii, ce n'était pas grave.__  
Je me dis que j'aurais du prévoir cet 'événement'… Je le voyais arriver, et pourtant…_

Sasuke courait, le plus vite possible, vite, toujours plus vite… Il ignora délibérément les cadavres sur les sols, ignora son cœur prêt à exploser, ignora sa respiration saccadée. Comme dans un rêve, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, vit Itachi, Itachi un sabre dans la main, Itachi les sharingan activés, Itachi le frappant au ventre…

Il se releva de son lit, le visage impassible. Il tuera son grand frère. Sur ce, il sortit dans la nuit noire et se fit éclater les mains à frapper un bête bout de bois.

_J'étais dépendant de mon grand frère, tellement dépendant… Pas un seul instant je n'avais imaginé la vie sans lui. Pas un seul instant…__  
Il m'avait pourtant fait une promesse… 'La' promesse._

« Menteur ! Itachi, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Tu m'avais dit que… »

Il sanglota et s'affaissa sur la stèle de ses parents. Quelques larmes perlèrent et tombèrent funestement sur la pierre froide. Ses parents venaient tout juste d'être enterrés et un goût indescriptible lui emplissait la bouche. Il effaça ses pleurs d'un geste rageur inutile ; ça n'arrêtait pas. Il hoqueta plusieurs fois incontrôlablement. Il avait honte de se laisser aller de la sorte.

« Tu parles d'un ninja… » se dit-il amèrement. « Je pleure comme un bébé… »

Un bruit le fit retourner. Un homme se dressait devant lui, les mains dans les poches…

_Oui… Tu me l'avais promis…__  
Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant. Je ne vis que pour le tuer. Pour me venger. Même si…_

Naruto flottait sur l'eau, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Sasuke, plus loin, se relevait lentement en pensant à ses prochaines attaques. Le blond tourna sa tête vers lui, infiniment triste. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, deux perles brillantes sur une peau translucide. Elles continuèrent leur chemin doucement et tombèrent du visage triste, disparaissant dans le néant. Et rien ne les arrêtait, rien ne les empêchait de couler, de s'échapper de leur prison, de mourir dans le vide.

« Sérieusement Sasuke… Tu veux me tuer… ? »

_Ce jour-là… Quand je suis allé chez Orochimaru… J'ai sincèrement pensé à tuer Naruto. Vraiment, je me suis vraiment dit de le tuer.__  
Mais, tout aussi sincèrement… Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais beau tout essayé, quelque chose au fond de moi m'empêchait de faire ce geste. Et tout comme je n'avais aucun moyen de mettre fin à sa vie, je n'avais aucun moyen de me mentir.__  
Il existe des moments dans la vie où il faudrait arrêter de se mentir et regarder la vérité en face… Je ne pouvais pas continuer à avancer si je mettais moi-même une barrière sur mon chemin…__  
Ca… Je me demande si Itachi l'a comprise aussi…_

-

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« De toute façon » fit Naruto d'un air supérieur, se dépêchant de détruire le silence « Même en mettant toutes tes forces, Sasuke, tu ne pourras jamais me tuer »

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, sceptique. Il était gêné que tout le monde ait su la vérité.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Bah, c'est évident ! » Il lui fit de gros yeux, comme si un enfant lui disait qu'il ne croyait pas à l'existence des vacances. « Je suis cent fois, non mille fois, plus fort que toi ! »

Le brun fit semblant d'étrangler son ami, comme pour démentir ses paroles. A côté, Sakura riait, soulagée.

« Au fait, Sasuke » fit le blond en se grattant la joue. « T'as vraiment été cruel avec Sakura »

Un silence froid tomba sur le groupe. Plusieurs d'entre eux se répétait inlassablement la définition du tact, définition que de toute évidence Naruto ignorait.

« C'est du passé » coupa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. « C'est fini, maintenant. Et puis, toi non plus t'as rien fait pour les arrêter, Naruto »

Celui-ci rougit et baissa la tête, demandant pardon. La jeune fille répéta que ce n'était pas grave. Itachi, plus loin, semblait ailleurs et ne réagit pas lorsque Kakashi passa sa main devant ses yeux. L'argenté lui murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille. Le brun fronça les sourcils, écarquilla les yeux et lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

« Idiot »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune force physique, Itachi » répondit simplement le juunin en se massant l'abdomen. « Je n'ai rien senti »

Le déserteur haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son petit frère qui bataillait avec Naruto.

« Dis, Sasuke… C'est quoi cette promesse que je t'ai faite et que je n'ai pas tenu ? »

Le cadet se tourna vers lui lentement, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » réalisa-t-il.

« Ca dépend de laquelle… Celle où je t'entraînerais au shuriken ? »

Sasuke le nia et s'éloigna de lui. Mais Itachi le suivit, toujours songeur.

« Celle où je t'emmènerais acheter une glace ? »

« Nan »

« Celle où je disais que je te raconterais une histoire avant de dormir ? »

« C'est bon, abandonne »

« Alors, c'est celle où je te prendrais après l'école »

« Itachi, tu es un cas désespéré »

« Ah je sais ! » L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, lassé. « C'est celle où je te disais que je te présenterais une petite amie ! »

Les autres rirent tandis que Sasuke rougit. Ah, s'il savait de quel côté il penchait… !

« Itachi, je vais te tuer ! »

Celui-ci pencha sur la tête et sourit doucement. Les autres haussèrent un sourcil ; un Uchiwa souriant était toujours étrange. Il lui intima d'avancer grâce à ses deux doigts. Le cadet s'avança, hésitant, se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait encore. Soudain, il sentit les deux doigts se coller à son front, comme une pichenette.

« Désolé Sasuke, ce sera pour une autre fois… »

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement. Il regarda fixement le sol qui se transformait doucement en tapis crème et rongé par les mites. Un ange passa avant qu'il ne lève la tête, un micro-sourire accroché sur les lèvres, un sourcil levé avec nostalgie. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il se rendit compte des regards fixes des autres.

« Vous croyez regarder quoi, vous ? » s'écria-t-il, fâché de s'être laissé allé. « _Gilmore boys_ (2) ? Ou _Les Katons de l'Amour_ ? »

« Nan ! _Amour, Victoire et Mortalité_ »

Il dut appeler toute sa patience pour ne pas leur balancer un Katon à la gueule. Derrière lui, Itachi avait son visage impassible mais la question résonnait en lui : quelle était cette promesse auquel son frère tenait beaucoup ?

« Hey, ça recommence ! » réalisa Sakura.

« C'est Iruka-sensei ! » s'écria joyeusement Naruto, impatient. « Super ! »

Le professeur se dit intérieurement que ce n'était pas super. Au contraire… Enfin, aucun moyen de reculer, soupira-t-il.

« Taisez-vous ! » tonna Jiraya. « Quelqu'un vient… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) _Hitsuzen_ peut se traduire par « Inévitable, inuléctable, le destin ». Ceux qui connaissent _XXXHolic_, c'est ce que dit souvent Yûko. _Ojii-sama_ signifie Grand-père si je ne me trompe pas

(2) Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez _Gilmore Girls_, c'est une série qui tourne autour d'une mère et de sa fille de 16 ans… Mes sœurs la suivent avec passion, elles qui détestent toutes les séries de ce genre Oo Enfin bon, chacun ses goûts, hein…

Ah, il était dur à boucler ce chapitre ! Aussi bien chez Tsunade que chez Sasuke ! D'ailleurs je trouve que le Sasuke-présent est OOC, en tout cas par rapport à la Next Gen. Mais comme ma fic ne prend pas compte de la Next Gen, ne vous attardez pas sur ce détail, ok ? Pensez bien que je réfléchis aux réactions des persos, donc si quelque chose cloche (comme par exemple un Iruka diabolique ou un Orochimaru larmoyant XD), c'est fait exprès !

Alors… Sur Tsunade, je l'ai mise pauvre parce que… Je vais pas spoiler ma propre fic, quand même ! J'ai mit en avant sa peur de ses parents et son amitié avec Jiraya et Orochimaru. Finalement, elle ne parle même pas de son amour et de son p'tit frère parce que… A vous de le deviner XD !

Pour Sasuke, j'ai mit en avant son attachement très fort à Itachi. A Itachi, et pas à ses parents… Niark niark, comprenez-vous mon sous-entendu ? Ensuite, il parle de Sakura et de Naruto (et il y a plus de Sakura que de Naruto, mais quelle horreur ! Ca a une raison, évidemment). Il n'exprime pas clairement ses sentiments pour ces deux-là.

Perso, j'adore la scène de la fin, quand Itachi fait une pichenette sur le front de Sasuke. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais la faire, celle-là ! Sasuke qui dit « Je vais te tuer ! » et l'autre qui répond « Une autre fois, désolé » XD Mais ça a aussi une signification !

En fait, je viens de me rendre compte que la fic contient beaucoup beaucoup de mystère et de sous-entendu… J'adore ça !

A votre avis, quel est le passé d'Iruka ? Qui sera la personne suivante ? Connaîtrons-nous enfin les véritables sentiments des personnages ? La Vérité Ultime ? Laissez une review et cela encouragera (peut-être ) l'auteur à écrire plus vite !

Satji

_Petite question de dernière minute_ : Préférez-vous que je finisse cette histoire (tout en sachant qu'elle sera très longue) puis que je poste une autre ou bien je poste maintenant et j'update quand je le pourrai ? Parce que j'ai une idée qui germe, j'ai commencé à l'écrire, et je me demandais quand je pourrai le poster… Quoiqu'il en soit, les updates seront sûrement plus espacés que Réminiscence… Et je vais sûrement faire un recueil de One-shot, aussi

Bonne rentrée de classe à tous ceux qui y vont encore (comme moi )


	7. Le professeur et l'écrivain

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto-sensei, rien n'est à moi à part d'éventuelles personnes inventées. J'ai inventé la plupart des situations et les autres sont racontées selon mon point de vue. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les âges et la chronologie…

Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de mon retard. Vous pouvez me jeter des tomates pourries, je l'ai mérité V.V Sans plus tarder (je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça), voici à présent le passé (ha ha) de notre cher professeur adoré, j'ai nommé… Iruka !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Le professeur et le pervers**

_Je m'appelle Iruka Umino, et mon nom de rue est Hiryuu (1)…_

_-- _

Iruka resserra la prise de son bandeau ninja sur son avant bras. Il devait avoir quinze ans, au grand maximum. Il avait mit un masque de chirurgien sur le visage, de sorte que l'on ne voit plus que ses yeux. Il retroussa ses manches, montrant sur son bras gauche un dragon ailé qui était tatoué et il s'observa dans le miroir. Bien, il était prêt à partir. Il prit les clés de son appartement, salua brièvement ses parents sur une photo encadrée et ouvrit la porte lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

Une fille blonde courut vers lui en faisant de grands signes. La concierge, qui lavait le sol dans le couloir, grogna quelque chose sur 'l'irrespect de nos jours, non mais vraiment !'. Iruka se retourna et rentra chez lui, voulant s'enfuir. Mais la blonde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle explosa sa porte bruyamment. Il ouvrit alors grand la fenêtre et sauta au-dehors.

« Iruka-san ! Attends ! » Elle gémit en remarquant qu'ils étaient au troisième étage. « Mais quel idiot… Sauter d'ici… »

Pourtant le jeune homme se réceptionna souplement sur ses pieds, comme habitué. Il se mit à marcher tranquillement, ignorant sans façon sa coéquipière.

« Iruka ! » cria-t-elle. « Le professeur a dit que si tu ne venais pas à la réunion d'aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras pas te présenter à l'examen des chuunin ! »

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre où je le pense ! » cria à son tour Iruka. « J'en ai rien à balancer de votre examen de cons ! »

La jeune fille vira au rouge et lui fit des gestes obscènes alors que son coéquipier s'éloignait en courant vers le centre ville.

« Espèce de… enfant à problèmes ! » jura-t-elle, ayant épuisé toute sa réserve d'insultes.

--

_J'étais ce que la communauté appelle gentiment « un enfant à problèmes ». A huit ans, je suis entré dans un groupe de marginaux qui commettaient des petits délits. C'est principalement à cause de mes mauvaises notes à l'Académie que je suis devenu 'comme ça' Et aussi pour d'autres raisons…_

_-- _

Iruka serra doucement son bulletin dans ses mains. Il déglutit en fixant la porte, son regard glissant sur la poignée. Se mordant les lèvres, il entra dans la pièce où ses parents l'attendaient. Ils arrêtèrent de parler et le fixèrent. Sa mère, son portrait craché au féminin, lui fit un sourire encourageant qu'il répondit en hésitant. L'atmosphère était oppressante.

« Montre tes notes, mon amour » demanda gentiment la femme.

« N'aie pas peur » renchérit l'homme, de qui il avait prit le teint basané et ses yeux chocolat.

Il tendit ses bras et il sentit le papier se faire enlever de ses mains. Il vit les visages des deux adultes se décomposer lentement et s'assombrir. Il baissa la tête, prêt à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il avait honte de les décevoir alors qu'ils comptaient tellement sur lui.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… » souffla son père en se massant le front. « On a beau tout essayé, il est toujours le dernier de classe… »

« Ne dis pas ça, il fait des efforts » répliqua la mère.

Voilà, ils recommençaient à l'oublier et bientôt ils allaient se disputer à cause de lui. Comme d'habitude… Il sortit discrètement et ses parents ne le remarquèrent pas.

_-- _

_Je suis donc devenu un voyou, et plus tard leader d'un petit groupe. J'ai fait 'certaines choses' sans remord… J'étais un être égoïste et stupide, incapable de choisir ce qui était 'bien' ou 'mal'. Je pensais que le Monde était stupide et sans intérêt._

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais bête !_

_-- _

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?! »

Iruka lança quelque chose –une pierre ?- sur un passant qui l'avait regardé un peu trop longtemps. Il se releva péniblement, essaya le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière et s'éloigna des poubelles en boitillant vers un endroit où il pourrait se soigner tranquillement.

Il venait de se battre avec un autre jeune, beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il s'était lamentablement fait rétamer et à présent il possédait de nombreuses blessures de part et d'autre de son corps. Il pissait le sang de partout, des bleus n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

Il soupira lourdement. Il bifurqua vers la droite machinalement, par habitude. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il rentrait chez lui couvert de sang et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois… La journée d'hier ressemblait à celle d'aujourd'hui comme celle du lendemain. L'habitude, la monotonie de sa vie n'était pas très joyeuse, en somme.

Iruka s'arrêta subitement en voyant sa maison se profiler au loin. C'était une petite maison des plus basiques, confortable pour une petite famille. Une petite famille…

Le jeune garçon se tourna et courut dans le sens inverse. Ses blessures pourront attendre.

--

_Je n'aimais pas rentrer 'chez moi'… Cette maison était trop vide, trop silencieuse…_

_J'avais peur. J'avais peur de me dire, à chaque fois que je franchissais la porte, que j'étais seul. Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai fui comme la peste cette maison, n'y allant que de très rares fois._

_J'avais peur…_

_-- _

« Hiryuu-sama ? »

Iruka leva brusquement la tête en entendant une voix féminine familière. Une voix insolente qui pourtant était respectueuse quand elle prononçait son surnom, une voix de fille abandonnée qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il se leva de son lit où il était auparavant tranquillement couché et ouvrit grand la fenêtre pour laisser passer une préadolescente de treize ans –un an de plus que lui- qui avait un pied sur le rebord et qui le regardait anxieusement, attendant une permission orale. Elle portait un masque de Anbu rafistolé qui ne laissait apparaître que ses yeux mauves et ses vêtements semblaient trop grands et trop larges pour elle.

« Entre, fais comme chez toi » fit Iruka en ramassant des affaires.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et s'assit silencieusement sur le bord du lit. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et regarda longuement le ciel noir d'encre. Il était dans les environs de minuit.

« Hiryuu-sama… » Iruka arrêta son activité et se tourna vers elle. « J'ai… »

Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle, prêt à l'écouter patiemment. Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas, il l'encouragea.

« Oui, Hebi (2) ? »

« Je… Non, c'est rien » Elle détacha son regard du ciel. « Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr » Il était habitué aux phrases inachevées de sa subordonnée, alors il se leva et chercha un futon dans la pièce d'à côté sans se poser de question.

--

_Hebi était ma subordonnée dans mon groupe, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je l'avais trouvée peu après le passage du démon Kyûbi. Elle avait été abandonnée, et je l'ai recueillie. Et depuis, elle m'avait suivi partout. Enfin, presque._

_-- _

La porte du grand bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux personnes. Le Sandaime regarda par-dessus ses mains l'adolescent de quinze ans qui gigotait dans tous les sens, essayant vainement de se dégager de la poigne d'un juunin un peu plus âgé que lui.

« C'est bon, Kakashi, tu peux le lâcher » fit l'Hokage en voyant Iruka essayer de mordre férocement sa main gantée.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ce gamin est capable de tout »

« C'est qui que tu traites de gamin ?! » répondit Iruka avec humeur, une veine à la tempe. « T'as la même taille que moi ! »

« Heureusement que ce n'est que ça, j'aurai eu peur pour mon cerveau… »

Le brun éclata de fureur essaya tant bien que mal de frapper le juunin, qui évitait habilement ses coups. Le vieil homme soupira et regarda longuement le jeune genin. Il songeait.

« Iruka » Celui-ci arrêta de se disputer et se tourna vers lui, de mauvaise humeur. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire »

--

_Ma vie de voyou finit deux mois après ce jour, lors de l'examen de chuunin. Après, je suis devenu le professeur Iruka, ô combien gentil et mignon. J'étais adulé par les parents et admiré par les élèves, me regardant avec leurs yeux d'enfant, croyant que j'étais encore plus fort et plus savant que l'Hokage lui-même._

--

Une petite main timide frappa légèrement à la porte, si légèrement qu'Iruka avait failli douter de l'avoir entendu. Il se leva tout de même et alla ouvrir. Il sursauta en reconnaissant Naruto, tremblant de froid et serrant de toutes ses forces son sac contre son torse.

« Naruto ! Rentre ! »

Il laissa passer l'enfant de six ans tandis qu'il alla mettre une bouilloire sur le feu. Il revint ensuite, avec un pull qu'il lui fit passer contre son gré. Il lui fallut un moment –Naruto, arrête de bouger !- avant de pouvoir enfin lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, par un temps pareil ? » demanda le tout jeune professeur. « Tu aurais pu attraper une grippe ! »

« Je… Je voulais juste vous voir » Le petit blond ne se rendit pas compte de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles, et il continua. « Parce que… » Il rougit et se mit à tripoter le pull trop grand.

« Oui ? »

« Je… » Il baissa la tête tristement avant de reprendre, un grand sourire stupide scotché aux lèvres. « En fait, j'ai pas compris les exercices de ce matin ! »

Iruka haussa un sourcil. Il savait bien que le gamin n'était pas venu pour cela mais il ne pouvait connaître la véritable raison tant que Naruto ne le lui aurait pas dit.

« Alors, je me disais que vous pourriez m'expliquer maintenant… »

« Eh, je suis pas payé pour enseigner en dehors de l'école » ronchonna le professeur avant d'apercevoir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. « D'accord, d'accord ! »

« Ouais ! Iruka-sensei est le meilleur ! » s'enthousiasma le petit.

Le brun rougit légèrement et sourit, flatté. Il s'installa, prenant les cahiers incomplets de son élève inattentif en classe, et commença son cours privé.

--

_Naruto est si gentil et si innocent que mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je le voyais se faire maltraiter. Mais j'étais lâche et faible, et je ne faisais pratiquement rien pour lui… Cela a été un véritable soulagement quand Naruto m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Mais je suis encore triste quand je pense à son passé, au si douloureux passé…_

_En y regardant bien, mon passé n'est pas si triste que ça, grâce à 'lui' et même grâce l'autre mioche qui lui collait tout le temps aux basques._

_-- _

Les deux garçons se regardaient en chiens de faïence, leur fierté respective leur intimant de ne surtout pas baisser les yeux. Ils ne faisaient pas attention au bordel qui régnait dans la pièce, ni à l'odeur du renfermé, ni à la publicité joyeuse à la télé, clamant on ne savait quoi sur un produit vaisselle. Iruka était une des seules personnes possédant un objet aussi technologique dans ce village rempli de barbares primitifs, jouissant par cela même le privilège d'avoir une console de jeux défoulant. Soudain un bruit interrompit le duel optique des deux rivaux.

« Iruka ! Ah tiens, Itachi, tu étais là aussi ? » fit Kakashi en entrant dans le salon qui n'avait plus connu de rangement depuis des siècles. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Oui… » fit le gamin. « Je suis venu dire bonjour à Iruka-sensei »

Le juunin se demanda brièvement si c'était une façon de dire bonjour en s'empêchant de sauter à la gorge de l'autre. Bah, ses deux amis étaient tellement étranges qu'il ne voulait même pas y penser.

« Et que viens-tu faire chez moi ? » demanda Iruka à Kakashi, ignorant royalement Itachi.

« Euh… Si je vous dérange, faut le dire » répondit l'argenté, évitant la question.

Il ne sut jamais la réponse puisqu'ils avaient parlé ensemble, l'Uchiwa disant qu'il ne les dérangeait pas et le dauphin prétendant le contraire. Aussitôt ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'air méchant, recommençant le duel là où ils avaient été interrompus.

« Je vois… » murmura amusé l'adulte. Il s'assit sur le sofa en enlevant préalablement toute la saleté qu'il y avait dessus –connais-tu la signification du verbe ranger, Iruka ?- et commença tranquillement à lire. « Vous me direz quand vous auriez fini »

--

_Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me disputais avec le nabot Uchiwa, mais c'était marrant de le faire enrager. Il avait toujours l'air calme et il suffisait de faire une petite remarque sur sa minuscule taille pour qu'il explose comme un volcan._

_Je me disputais aussi avec Kakashi sur diverses choses. Mais finalement, j'étais toujours avec eux, à faire tout et n'importe quoi –en particulier gratter un peu d'argent chez l'insecte._

_Enfin… C'est du passé, tout ça. C'est fini. Fini…_

_Fini…_

-

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« Un voyou ?! » s'exclama Sakura, éberluée. « Pas possible ! »

« Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu » fit Iruka, nullement vexé.

La jeune fille eut la décence de rougir et de murmurer un pardon. A côté, Naruto riait –il connaissait quelques bribes du passé de son professeur, et Sasuke se taisait.

« Iruka était une vraie petite terreur » révéla Kakashi, amusé.

« Et toi un emmerdeur » répliqua le professeur indifféremment.

« Peut-être, mais la fin me dit que tu regrettes cette époque insouciante, n'est-ce pas ? » L'argenté lui prit la joue et vérifia sa théorie sur laquelle les joues des bruns étaient extensibles –celles d'Itachi étaient de vrais élastique, fascinant.

« Ce que je regrette le plus » Le brun se tourna vers Itachi et sortit un sourire sadique qui lui allait étonnement bien « c'est de ne plus pouvoir écraser un certain insecte »

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du dit insecte, cependant il garda son sang froid, pour montrer combien il avait mûrit. Sakura, écoutant son instinct féminin, réorienta la conversation.

« C'est à cause de l'après-guerre que vous êtes devenu un voyou, Iruka-sensei ? »

« Non, je l'étais déjà avant »

« L'après-guerre ? » demanda Naruto avec son air stupide habituel.

La jeune fille soupira et Sasuke eut la fugitive impression d'être retombé quelques années auparavant. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Sakura –lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'après-guerre'.

« C'est simple, Naruto, réfléchi un peu. Pendant la guerre, les ninjas formaient les élèves pour qu'ils deviennent vite genin et aillent se battre. Donc il y avait une pression continuelle sur les 'gamins' qui faisaient tous leurs efforts pour répondre aux attentes des 'adultes' » Le blond hocha la tête, signe qu'il n'avait pas totalement compris, mais Sakura continua comme si de rien était. « Puis, subitement, la guerre s'est arrêtée après l'attaque de Kyûbi et à la mort de Yondaime. Alors les ninjas déjà formés ont laissé tombé les élèves, qui se sont retrouvés seuls –déjà que Kyûbi avait fait beaucoup de victimes dont des parents, maintenant leurs seules accroches les abandonnaient. A cette époque, l'Académie était encore fermée. On a vu une révolution, la plupart des aspirants non-diplomés étaient devenus des voyous et des rebus. L'Académie s'est vite rouverte mais il n'y avait pas d'organisation, puisque tout le monde était occupé à payer les pots cassés de la guerre. Il a fallut quatre ans pour que tout revienne comme avant. »

Naruto eut l'air un bref instant coupable avant d'hocher frénétiquement la tête –cette fois, il avait tout compris. Il s'extasia un instant (« Waa, Sakura-chan, tu es si intelligente ! ») et Sasuke haussait les épaules, l'air de dire « C'est logique ».

« Ca recommence » interrompit Orochimaru. « Taisez-vous ! »

« C'est moi ! » s'exclama Jiraya, intéressé.

--Et c'est repartit pour un tour…-

-

_Je m'appelle Jiraya, Ero sennin ! Et écrivain à mes heures perdues…_

_-- _

Jiraya souffla un bon coup sur ses mains gelées. Il frissonna et se remit en marche vers le centre du village, où Tsunade lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il avait bientôt huit ans –enfin, s'il survivait à l'hiver.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à sa pauvre mère, coincée dans le quartier des lanternes rouges, pour lui. Elle devait faire ça pour substituer à leurs besoins. Souffrir pour lui… Au final, c'étai lui qui en souffrait. Il rouvrit subitement les yeux et se mit à courir pour ne pas geler sur place et ne pas penser à des idées noires.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il vit une tête blonde dessiner des ronds sur le sol, attendant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Tsu-chaaaaaaaaaan ! » cria Jiraya avec son sourire benêt.

La fille se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement. Elle se leva et l'accueillit avec une toute petite baffe –punition de son retard.

--

_Depuis toujours, je connaissais Tsunade. La petite Tsu-chan, la gentille Tsu-chan, la diabolique Tsu-chan à la force incroyable. Tous les jours je la suivais comme un chien, sans trop me poser de questions. J'aimais bien être avec elle c'est tout._

_C'est tout…_

_-- _

« Je suis rentré ! »

Jiraya enleva son manteau trop grand pour lui et se déchaussa. Une femme arriva aussitôt. Elle était grande, maquillée avec un grand soin et ses cheveux parfaitement peignés étaient attachés en un chignon compliqué. Elle était belle. Et ce n'était pas son magnifique kimono soyeux qui le témoignait, ni ses grands yeux gris qui avaient perdu leur pureté depuis belle lurette. Une sorte d'aura l'entourait, cet aura qui faisait retourner n'importe quel homme –et même femme- sur son simple passage. Elle était belle.

Elle était la mère de Jiraya.

« Bonjour mère » Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue en se mettant sur ses pieds.

« Bonjour » Sa voix chaude et mystérieuse résonnait faiblement. « Un client t'a demandé. Il est au deuxième étage. »

L'enfant hocha la tête et alla se préparer. Il sortit un kimono indécemment petit et se l'attacha correctement en prenant bien soin du nœud. Il se maquilla légèrement et détacha ses cheveux naturellement blancs.

Il ressemblait à une fille. D'un geste lent, presque habitué, il toucha le miroir. Ce n'était pas son reflet. Cette fille, en face, ce n'était pas lui. C'était un objet qui passait de mains en mains pour le plaisir de vieux pervers. Il ferma les yeux –pourquoi la fille faisait de même ?- et soupira d'un ton triste. Son reflet l'imita mais ne fit pas de bruit.

Résigné, il sortit de la pièce pour perdre une fois de plus son innocence.

--

'_J'aidais' ma mère dans son 'boulot'. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais plus. De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance._

_Ce qui était important, c'était Tsunade et Orochimaru._

_-- _

« Tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Orochimaruuuuuuuuu ! »

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se tournèrent vers Jiraya. Celui sprinta et sauta au cou de la jeune fille –il reçut une baffe- et essaya de faire de même avec le jeune garçon mais un regard noir le persuada de s'abstenir.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils formaient une équipe, et il était déjà très à l'aise avec eux –même si quelques interactions survenaient avec cet orgueilleux d'Orochimaru.

« Bonjour Jiraya-san » dit le brun froidement.

« 'jour ! Dites, vous savez si on aura une mission aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jiraya impatient.

« Tu n'as pas écouté sensei ! » s'écria Tsunade, fâchée.« Il a dit qu'on aura entraînement dans le parcours d'obstacles ! »

« Ah bon, il a dit ça ? »

Orochimaru secoua la tête d'un air las.

« Baka »

« Baka toi-même ! » cria le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Ils allaient engager un nouveau combat lorsqu'un bras se mit entre eux.

« Arrêtez, vous deux » stoppa la jeune fille. « Sensei nous attend »

--

_Tsunade et Orochimaru. Orochimaru et Tsunade._

_Depuis notre remise de diplôme de genin jusqu'à la fuite d'Orochimaru, mon monde a principalement gravité autour d'eux, avec sensei et quelques autres. Même si c'était la guerre à ce moment-là, je me sentais égoïstement heureux._

_Que serait ma vie sans eux ? C'était ce que je me suis demandé lorsque notre lien, usé jusqu'à la corde, s'est brisé définitivement. Un lien…_

_C'est tellement fragile, tellement éphémère que je doute de son existence._

_-- _

Des corps gisaient un peu partout. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, attirant les charognards et maladies. La pluie frappait le sol et les corps, comme pour les châtier de leur bêtise. Un homme d'une grande taille parcourait entre eux et cherchait un certain visage. Finalement il vit un arbre où un jeune garçon se tenait debout devant le corps d'un blond.

L'homme s'avança, lentement, se retenant de courir. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du jeune Anbu qui offrait son visage à pluie, les yeux fermés, trempé jusqu'aux os. Depuis quand était-il là ? Pleurait-il ou la pluie se chargeait elle-même de cette besogne ? Il remarqua que le petit tenait étroitement un paquet entre les bras, le protégeant de l'eau glacée.

« Kakashi ? »

Le jeune ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il lui répondit d'une voix fatigué et trop adulte pour son âge.

« Bonjour Jiraya-sama. Dommage pour vous, vous venez de rater le spectacle. »

Jiraya ne releva pas le ton sarcastique et observa mieux Kakashi. Du sang et de la boue maculaient ses vêtements –était-ce son sang ? Il n'avait aucune blessure grave à déplorer, mais son épaule gauche se tintait dangereusement de rouge. Il avait prit son bandeau frontal comme bandage mais il était mal attaché et déchiré à divers endroits.

Il reporta son attention sur le blond qui était à demi couché sur le sol. Mort. Aucune larme ne lui vint aux yeux et aucune boule ne fut formée dans sa gorge. Il avait juste l'impression que son cœur avait attrapé froid et bougeait trop vite dans le stupide espoir de se réchauffer. Il ferma un instant ses yeux, ne voulant pas trop y croire.

« Il est mort » le tira Kakashi de ses pensées, toujours visage tourné vers le ciel.

« Je sais. »

« Ah. » Il entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux infiniment tristes et les referma aussitôt. « Il pleut vraiment beaucoup trop… »

Jiraya ne pu qu'approuver silencieusement.

--

_Mon élève mourut en ce triste jour, et Naruto vécu. Je ne vivais pas au village, je parcourais le monde en écrivant mes livres. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait là-bas, trop occupé par mon présent._

_Ah… Ca me revient, maintenant… Ce qu'Orochimaru m'avait dit, un jour…_

_-- _

Il ne voyait absolument rien. La brume l'empêchait d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que sa main. En garde, il prit un kunai de sa poche et essaya d'entendre un bruit de pas ou les déplacements de son ennemi, mais rien ne venait. Il se risqua d'avancer un peu, dans le fol espoir d'y voir quelque chose. Soudain, une voix bien connue s'éleva. Jiraya se retourna pour constater que le brouillard avait disparu. Devant lui se dressait fièrement Orochimaru, sale et imprégné de sang, qui lui souriait étrangement, les yeux pétillants de cruauté. Il répéta lentement sa phrase, juste pour le plaisir d'observer le visage de son rival se décomposer d'incompréhension.

--

_« De nous deux, c'est certainement toi le plus lâche »_

_Etait-ce pour cela que je suis retourné au village ? Quand j'ai entendu que ce gosse participait à l'examen chuunin, pourquoi je suis revenu ? Et pourquoi je l'ai prit sous mon aile ?_

_Peut-être me sentais-je coupable… D'être si faible ? D'être irresponsable ?_

_J'en sais rien… Et je sais, au fond de moi, que je ne veux pas le savoir._

_Je me mens, encore une fois…_

_-- _

« Ero-sennin ! » s'écria Naruto, une veine pulsant à la tempe.

D'un geste rageur, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et slaloma entre les diverses bouteilles d'alcool et les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol. Il approcha d'une forme couchée sur le sol et s'apprêta à lui faire subir mille et une supplices lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le corps dormait d'un profond sommeil.

« Et mon entraînement, alors ? » ragea doucement le blond en mettant toutefois une couverture sur le sannin endormi.

Il rangea la chambre rapidement, empilant n'importe comment le manuscrit de l'écrivain et mélangeant le linge sale avec le propre. Que l'autre se débrouille !

« Je vais aller m'entraîner tout seul »

Après un regard triste envers son nouveau mentor, il sortit d'un pas lent.

--

_Je sais bien que Naruto a souffert d'être avec moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour être un maître… Mais il restait, parce qu'il voulait devenir plus fort et chercher Sasuke._

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

_A croire qu'il n'a que ça dans sa petite tête !_

_Mais lui, au moins, il n'a pas abandonné… N'est-ce pas mon vieux Jiraya… ?_

-

--Retour chez les autres dégénérés--

« C'est court » commenta Tsunade de la réminiscence.

« C'est vrai qu'en comparaison avec les autres, c'est plutôt court » approuva Iruka.

Jiraya, lui, soupira de soulagement. Le passé d'une personne, c'était sensé être privé, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'une bande de spectateurs regardent cela comme si c'était un film de cinéma.

« Jiraya-sama » appela Sakura, curieuse. « Que vouliez-vous dire par '_Mon élève mourut et Naruto vécu_' ? Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport… »

Le blond blanchit légèrement avant de reprendre un sourire maladroit pour cacher son malaise. Il coupa son nouveau maître avant qu'il dise une bêtise.

« Je suis né lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi, Sakura-chan ! Ero-sennin est très poétique, tu sais, alors il a voulu faire une… euh… »

« Antithèse » l'aida la jeune fille.

« Voilà, une antithèse ! » Naruto sourit naïvement.

L'écrivain ne contesta rien. Il connaissait son élève, et savait qu'il voulait annoncer par lui-même son secret. Kyûbi. Le Grand et Cruel Kyûbi.

Il ne suivit plus les conversations, plongé dans ses pensées. Autour de lui, les autres shinobis évitait de parler de sa mère, mais il ne le remarquait pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un nouveau paysage reprit, et qu'il entendait une voix familière parler qu'il revint à la réalité.

« Il ne reste plus que moi… » fit calmement Orochimaru, droit comme un i.

Il ne fallut personne pour rappeler à l'ordre et intimer le silence, cette fois.

* * *

Valà ! Je vais pas faire de commentaire cette fois, à part pour dire que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la partie de Jiraya mais je ne sais pas comment le changer… Et aussi, j'adore ma version d'Iruka XD

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai un peu changé la mise en page. Maintenant, je trouve que c'est plus clair et si j'ai le temps, je vais réctifier dans les chapitres précédents.

Hum, review ? J'essayerai d'aller plus vite pour la prochaine fois, désolée '


End file.
